La apuesta
by Dark-Angel-Amy
Summary: Un triangulo amoroso que se convertira en un completo problema:amor,celos,odio,deseo,rencor,traiciones y otros sentimientos se veran envueltos y solo uno conseguira el corazon de la chica por la que pelean. Una apuesta define lo que pasara al final.-Quien logre conquistar a Amy le dejara el camino libre al otro.-Propuso con actitud positiva.-Entonces es la guerra.- Songfic! :D 3
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridos lectores! Vengo con un song-fic de una de mis bandas favoritas en un mundo alterno de Sonic the hedgehog. Espero y les agrade la historia de no ser asi sera eliminada como otras de mi perfil :/ Desde ahora les aclaro que le pondre el nombre de la cancion al capitulo para que sea mas facil identificarla ;)Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last to know<strong>

_Ya es lunes; hoy no puedo faltar. Las clases empezaron la semana pasada pero no fui. Quien va el primer dia de clases cuando cae un lunes? Supongo que los chicos "inteligentes" y los que no tienen mas nada que hacer; pero no es mi caso. Este año me toca ser la que no desea aparecer en la escuela. Deberia estar emocionada porque alfin soy "senior" pero no lo estoy. Ojala y no tuviera que ir , no lo quiero ver. Despues de lo dificil que fueron las vacaciones realmente estoy preparada para volver a toparme con esos ojos? Volver a ser espectadora de aquella sonrisa despreocupada? Me da escalofrios el solo pensarlo y mi estomago no deja de molestame con ese estupido cosquilleo desde que me desperte. Sera mejor que salga. Al mal paso darle prisa._

Cerro su diario dando un gran suspiro y escondiendolo en alguna parte de su recamara. Se paso el cepillo y trenzo su pelo , que gracias a que no estaba de animos para recortarlo ya le llegaba a mitad de espalda. Se retoco las ojeras y observo con melancolia sus ojos carentes de brillo. Si bien podia esconder sus ojeras pero jamas lograria modificar lo opaco de sus ojos. Recogio su mochilla que descansaba en su cama y camino escaleras abajo con decisión. Freno frente al recibidor y su mirada se perdio en la puerta. Sacudio su cabeza casi de inmediato y con una maldicion abrio la puerta y salio lo mas rapido posible de su casa.

Vio el auto que sus padres le regalaron por sus excelentes notas y paso de largo. Necesitaba caminar y poner en orden sus pensamientos. Se coloco sus audifonos y una amplia sonrisa se poso en su rostro.

Se bajo de su auto ,sin muchos animos ,tomando su mochila y poniendole la alarma al mismo. Tenia su frente en alto y caminaba con su gran sonrisa despreocupada que lo caracterizaba. El era Sonic the Hedgehog el chico popular de su escuela. El era el chico que todas deseaban y la envidia de muchos. Pero eso a el no le importaba tanto. Era amigable con todo aquel que se topara en su camino y eso era lo que mas lo caracterizaba.

-Sonic!- Chillo con alegria una ardilla café lanzandosele en brazos.

-Hola amor.- Poso un suave beso en su mejilla y le coloco su brazo en la cintura para caminar junto a ella.

Caminaron juntos por los pasillos sintiendo las miradas curiosas de todos los presentes. Sally habia llegado el pasado periodo a la superior. Y desde un principio mostro interes en el y aunque el poseia novia esto lo la detenia de insunuarsele a cada que tenia la oportunidad. Esto le trajo muchos problemas con su ahora ex novia.

"Ex novia." Esa frase le dolio sin el poderlo evitar y su corazon se encogio. Todavia recordaba a la perfeccion la razon por la cual ahora estaba en esa posicion.

**Flash back on**

_**She just walked away.**_

_**Why didn't she tell me**_

_-Sonic!- Su grito resono en sus oidos haciendolo reaccionar.-Que significa esto?- Reclamo viendolo con ira mientras sus ojos se humedecian._

_**And where do I go tonight**_

_-Ammes espera dejame ex..- Una fuerte cachetada lo hizo callar._

_**This isn't happening to me**_

_Se llevo una mano al area afectada por acto de inercia y la vio con asombro._

_**This can't be happening to me**_

_-Eres una basura hedgehog.- espeto despectivamente mientras secaba las gotas saladas suicidas de sus mejillas.-Te odio!- Y luego el silencio absoluto reino._

_**She didn't say a word**_

_Fue lo ultimo que la escucho decir antes de que saliera corriendo. Se dio cuenta de que llovia y la chica corria sin importarle mojarse… "Que hize…?"_

_**Just walked away**_

**Flash back pause**

-Hey Sonic!- Saludo su amigo de dos colas.- Oh…hola Sally?- Su saludo al ver a la ardilla fue dudoso. Habia escuchado rumores de que estaban saliendo pero realmente no era de creer en bochinches.

-Que tal amigo!- Exclamo con un dejo de falsedad en su alegria al ver a su amigo.

-Que tal?- Le saludo con una falsa sonrisa.- Oye Son voy con mis amigas , te veo al almuerzo!- Se despidio con un rapido beso en los labios y salio de alli.

-Que hiciste!- Le regaño entredientes viendo colo la roedora se marchaba.

-Tu no Tails por favor.- Su tono de falsedad cambio a uno de incomodidad.- No ha sido facil todo lo que ha pasado…- suspiro cabizbajo.

-Dime que dejaste a Amy antes de cometer una estupidez.- Suplico mirando al cielo.

-No…- Intento hablar pero al notar que su voz se quebraba callo.

-Pense que la amabas…-Respondio decepcionado.- Que poco valieron para ti esos cuatro años.- Le vio con reproche para luego darle la espalda y alejarse de el.

-Lo siento no es lo que tu crees?- Intento disculparse corriendo para alcanzarlo.

-No te disculpes conmigo. Acaso ya le pediste perdon a ella?- Le cuestiono sin verlo.

-No pude…yo…-

-Excusas.- Le callo y se marcho.

Sonic dio un gran suspiro. Era cierto que intento disculparse , pero no se esforzo mucho en hacerlo. Estaba demasiado confundido y necesitaba poner todos su pensamientos y sentimientos en orden.

Amy llego a la escuela faltando quince minutos para entrar. Se reprocho el no haber tardado un poco mas y entro ampliando aquella sonrisa que la caracterizaba y que la habia hecho tan popular.

Asi es , Amy Rose era la chica popular y al igual que Sonic tenia sus pretendientes y enemigas. En esos dos meses no hizo mas que pensar en como aquella ardilla se habia hecho pasar por su amiga para quitarle a su amado. Cada vez que lo recordaba no podia evitar cerrar las manos con ira , era una traidora , ambos lo eran.

Al entrar no paraban de mirarme , siempre he estado acostumbrada a que me observen pero no de esa manera. Me veian con lastima y eso solo alimentaba mas mi ira. No dejare que nadie me vea derrotada. Continuare con mi mejor sonrisa y frente en alto. No me voy a morir por culpa de esas dos ratas , total , hombres demas hay en este mundo.

-Amy!- Saludaron con entusiasmo una gata lila junto con una murcielago blanca.

-Hola chicas!- Les sonrio con dulzura dandoles un beso en la mejilla como señal de saludo.

-Te hemos extrañado tanto!- Dramatizo Rouge abrazandola.

-Niña apenas nos vimos ayer.- Rio ante la exageracion de su amiga , pero en el fondo sabia que lo hacia para hacerla reir. Sabia que no era facil estar alli.

-Jajaja dejala esta asi desde que salio con Knuckles!- Molesto la gata entre risas haciendo sonrojar a su amiga.

-Calla felina!- Le amenazo intentando calmarse.

-Oye ya viste al nuevo?- Agrego en tono picaro la vampireza codeando a Blaze.

-Emm no acabo de llegar jeje.- Se acomodo su trenza en su hombro izquierdo y la acaricio viendolas con interes.- Esta guapo?- Subio su ceja de arriba abajo en señal se incinuacion.

-No empiezen!- Las amenazo la chica de ojos ambar entrecerrando los ojos.

-jajajaja me alegra que no hemos perdido nuestra coneccion!.- Chocaron ambas manos la blanquecina y la rosada.

-Grrrrr.- chirrio sus dientes viendo a sus amigas reir.

-Ah vamos Blaze no seas amargada ademas ya es hora de que consigas novio.- Intento calmarla Amy con otra insinuacion.

-No es para tanto chicas ademas no es solo un chico , son dos.- Intento hablar sin mostrar mucho interes.

-Huy si deja que veas el otro esta buenisimo!- chillo Rouge recordandolo.

-Oye vas a tener problemas con tu cabeza de nudillos si te escucha jajaja.- Le molesto Amy comenzando a caminar junto a ellas luego de escuchar el timbre.

Rouge la miro afirmando con una risilla y luego ambas callaron. Realmente ellas si eran sus mejores amigas. La habian apoyado todo el verano y la ayudaron mas de lo que creian. Sonrio al recordar como habian llegado con maletas a su casa luego del incidente.

"Bien aquí voy" Penso dando un ultimo suspiro entrando al aula.

Entro con sus amigas evitando buscar aquellos ojos esmeraldas que tanto ha extrañado a pesar de todo. Estaban en el salon de quimica y por ende se tenian que sentar en grupos de dos gracias a que eran mesas con dos sillas. Sacudio su cabeza nuevamente al recordar que siempre se sentaba junto a Sonic y una punzada la invadio.

-Tu te sientas conmigo querida.- Le invito halandola del brazo al notar que era lo que Amy pensaba.- Ya que nuestra querida Rouge no suelta Knuckles jajaja.- Le molesto.- Te escuche!- reclamo Rouge que saludaba al equidna.

Ambas amigas rieron y se sentaron en una mesa central , ni muy alfrente ni muy atrás. Colocaron sus mochilas en una esquina del suelo junto a sus asientos y se colocaron mirandose de frente.

-Oye como estas?- Susurro como si fuese un gran secreto , mostrando la preocupacion en su mirada.

-Sobrevivire.- Sonrio de forma sincera por primera vez en ese dia. No de forma alegre si no algo trizte y temerosa.

-No estas sola en esto. Recuerdalo.- Le acaricio la trenza y puso su mano en el hombro de esta.- Aunque tu seas la afectada directamente a nosotras tambien nos duele y nos da rabia lo que paso. Asi que sobreviviremos.- Le aclaro con una sonrisa triste de medio lado.

-Gracias.- Agradecio sintiendo algo de alivio en su interior.

-Hola linduras!- Saludo con galarnura un erizo verde.

-Hola escoria.- Saludaron al unisono divertidas.

-Les importaria si me siento junto a ustedes?-Pidio sentandose en la mesa del lado de Amy.

-Igual y lo haras para que preguntas?- Respondio Amy amistosamente.

-Cierto.- Completo con una sonrisa picara poniendo su bulto de la misma forma que las chicas.

Scourge y Amy se habian convertido en buenos amigos en el verano. No era el mismo brabucon que la molestaba y acosaba el año anterior. Amy recordo como el la ayudo en el verano tambien y le brindo una sonrisa dulce , pero mas que nada agradecida.

-Por cierto ese Sonic es un imbecil! Pero ya veras como vuelve arrepentido arrastrandose a tus pies.- le guiño un ojo con su media sonrisa mas amplia que nunca.

-Estoy aquí , porque mejor no me lo dices directamente?- Hablo retante Sonic a sus espaldas.

Amy no se habia percatado de su presencia hasta ese momento y no pudo evitar verlo con sorpresa , pero le aparto la mirada rapido. Se le estrujo el corazon al ver aquellos ojos esmeralda otra vez y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver como estaba agarrado de la mano de aquella chica que alguna vez dijo ser su amiga.

"Tu puedes con esto Amy." Se animo a sus adentros poniendo su mirada fria e inmutable.

-Dije que eres un **IMBECIL.-**Repitio haciendo enfasis en aquella palabra para pararse y verlo a los ojos de forma retante.

-Ignoralo Son.- Sally tiro de su brazo y lo llevo al fondo del salon mientras Sonic aun lo veia de forma asesina. Pero en algun momento dado cruzo su mirada con la de Amy y su semblante cambio por completo a uno de arrepentimiento pero esta le aparto la mirada de inmediato para pararse y calmar a Scourge. "Desde cuando son tan amigos?" Se cuestiono viendo la escena.

-Ya escoria no vale la pena.- Le sonrio halandolo de su brazo y ayudandolo a sentarse otra vez.-Recuerda nuestro acuerdo.- Le advirtio despidiendose de el y retomando su lugar junto con Blaze.

-Buenos dias alumnos!- Saludo animada una coneja crema entrando al salon.

-Saludos Señora Vainilla.- Dijeron todos al unisono.-Bueno primero que nada va…- Su atension fue llamada a la puerta.

Un par de erizos entraron al salon algo apurados y todos se les quedaron mirando. Blaze al reconocer a uno de ellos se sonrojo y aparto su vista acto que su compañera noto y le codeo un poco con una sonrisa picara.

-Mis discusculpas maestra nos hemos perdido.- Se excuso uno de ellos.

-Ah cierto! Son los nuevos alumnos.- Recordo uniendose a los erizos.- Bien permitanme presentarme.-Comenzo a hablar con un tono amigable.- Yo soy su profesora de quimica , soy la señora Vainilla.- Les extendio su mano a cada uno y ambos la estrecharon.- Bien ya que todos los alumnos aquí ya se conocen sera mejor que se presenten al grupo.- Propuso señalando al aula llena de miradas curiosas.

Ambos erizos asintieron y caminaron al centro del salon. Uno de ellos dio un paso alfrente con iniciativa y se dispuso a hablar.

-Mi nombre es Silver the Hedgehog.- Se mostro cordial con una sonrisa.- Y el…-Hizo una pausa para que el otro diera un paso alfrente.- …es mi hermano Shadow the Hedgeho.- Completo mientras el erizo negro asintiera con su semblante serio , pero al alzar su vista se topo con unos ojos esmeraldas que lo observaban curiosos y no pudo evitar sonreir de medio lado.

-Muy bien quedense a mi lado un momento.- Volvio a hablar Vainilla llamando la atension de todos.

Amy habia quedado imnotizada con aquella mirada sangre del nuevo chico e indiscutiblemente aquella sonrisa la habia derretido y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y apartarle la mirada. Blaze la miraba pero no queria verla , sabia que se habia dado cuenta de aquello y lo mas provable tenia una sonrisa acusadora e triunfante.

-Ya que ustedes siempre han estado juntos imagino que siempre se sientan de la misma forma.- Y era cierto aquello, los unicos diferentes ahora eran Amy, Sonic , Sally , Blaze y Knuckles.- Asi que con el fin de que interactuen mas con sus otros compañeros los cambiare de orden.- Y al terminar de decir aquello los lamentos y quejas no se hicieron de esperar y el salon se convirtio en un gallinero.

La coneja suspiro y los hizo callar. Les pidio que escribieran sus nombres en un papel y que lo metieran en una pescera que tenia en su escritorio. Unos minutos luego ya todos tenian sus nombres en el envase y esta volvio a hablar.

-Bien ahora se levantaran con su compañero de mesa y ambos sacaran un nombre. El que les toque sera su nuevo compañero de mesa.- Explico juntando sus manos.

Poco a poco se fueron parando hasta que fue el turno de Blaze y Amy. Ambas se vieron a los ojos y suspiraron. La gata sabia vien cual era el temor de su amiga y ella tambien esperaba que no se cumpliera aquello.

La primera en sacar un papel fue Blaze. Lo abrio y dio un salto al ver que estaba el nombre de Rouge en este. Rouge se fue junto a esta y se sentaron en la mesa que anteriormente ella y Amy habian compartido. La rosa suspiro y abrio su papel sin verlo directamente. Los estudiantes restantes la vieron espectantes y esta solo volteo el papel a ellos y le nombro.

-Sonic…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que tal? Como veran tengo pensado que sea un triangulo amoroso! Dependiendo de como transcurra la historia sera que decida cual sera la pareja oficial! Tambien habra Silblaze , KnuxRouge y talvez otras parejas mas xD Dejen su comentario para saber si les gusta la historia y si habra un segundo capitulo! Espero les haiga gustado! Gracias por leerme! 3<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lo prometido es deuda! Me alegro mucho de que la historia sea de su agrado :D Capitulo dos arriba ;)**_

_**Esta tratara de otra cancion aparte espero que les guste igual que el cap anterior!**_

_**disfruten 3**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gone forever <strong>_

_**Parte I**_

El erizo azul se tenso al escuchar su nombre y comprobar que era cierto. Su corazon dio un vuelco y el apreton en su mano de su novia lo hizo reaccionar. La solto y esta lo vio molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cambiaba su mirada a Amy.

"_No puede ser. Caos me odia! Realmente el destino confabula en mi contra. Que pase algo , lo que sea! Un temblor o un rayo. Que estupidez el rayo va a tocar la ventana para que la habran y entrando caera encima de mi? Estas mal Rose!" _Pensaba con molestia y desesperacion viendo como su antiguo amor caminaba y se paraba junto a ella.

-Oye eso no es justo!- Exclamo el erizo verde dramatizando el estar dolido.- Ellos se sientan juntos desde intermedia.- Se cruzo de brazos viendo a la maestra.

-Es cierto eso Amy?- Cuestiono caminando junto a ellos.

-Si!- Casi grito con la esperanza de que los separara. Sonic solo miraba a Scourge de forma asesina. Acaso el queria estar con Amy?

-Bueno en ese caso…- Se coloco una mano en su barbilla en pose pensativa.- Tu y Sally permaneceran juntos.- Al decir esto Sonic cambio su semblante a uno… desilicionado?

Sally dio un salto triunfante y abrazo a su amado para arrastrarlo con ella al final del salon. Amy miro a Scourge esperando que entendiera lo agradecida que estaba y el solo asintio con una sonrisa.

-Y ahora…- Volvio a hablar la maestra.- Ya que ustedes son hermanos hare un pequeño cambio. Ademas se que ustedes dos son muy amigas ya que las he visto justas anteriormente.- Vio a Blaze y Rouge y luego a Amy.- Asi que Blaze ira con Knuckles y Rouge con Silver dejando a Amy con Shadow ; Les parece bien?- Todos asintieron y se sentaron en las parejas indicadas.

Blaze miro a Rouge y le saco la lengua y la murcielago solo le sonrio picara viendo disimuladamente a Silver acto que asusto a Blaze ya que conocia a su amiga a la perfeccion. Amy solo continuo sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que llegaron a la mesa.

Vainilla les indico que sacaran sus libretas para pegar la rubrica de la clase que estaria pasando.

-Rayos!- Se quejo por lo bajo la erizo al darse cuenta que su mochila seguia en la mesa de Blaze.

-Todo en orden?- la voz grave de Shadow le causo un escalofrio que le recorrio todo el cuerpo , se giro con cuidado y lo vio directo a los ojos.

-Ehh no …no es nada so…solo es que deje mi mochila en la otra mesa.- Respondio sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo y se abofeteo internamente al darse cuenta que este lo habia notado.

Shadow volvio a sonrerirle de medio lado y asintio parandose de su asiento. Amy lo observo confusa hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

"_Esta buscando mi bulto?"_Penso girando un poco su cara y confirmando lo que suponia.

-Aquí tienes.- Le extendio su mano con aquella mochila y luego se sento a su lado.

-Gra..gracias.- Intento mantener la compostura.- No tenias que.- volvio a sonrojarse.

-Pareces sorprendida.-La vio con su cejas fruncidas.

-Lo estoy jejeje.- Sonrio nerviosa.

-Por?- Inquirio con su mirada seria intentando no parecer muy interesado.

-Nadie nunca habia hecho eso por mi.- Confeso cabizbaja sin poder evitar recordar a su ahora tormento.

-Pues ese erizo es un animal salvaje.- Comento encogido de brazos apartando su mirada para tomar un par de papeles y darle uno a Amy.

Iba a cuestionar aquel comentario , pero al parecer era muy obvio lo que ocurria entre ambos. Y ahora que lo pensaba era demasiado obvio que ella se negaba a estar con el azul y luego de que Scourge dijera que siempre se sentaban juntos era solo cuestion de logica.

"_Que bueno que ya acabaron todas las clases de la mañana. No soporto verlos acaramelados mas que dolor me causan asco. Y luego porque me mira de esa forma? Acaso quiere decirme algo? Jah! No , no , no y no! Olvidate de el ya y come tranquila."_

-Aquí Rogue llamando a Amy estamos teniendo dificultades para comunicarnos.- Bromeaba la chica de ojos aqua moviendo la mano frente a la erizo que se encontraba en un viaje lejos de aquel comedor.

-Ah que?- Reacciono parpadeando varias veces y viendo a su alrededor como si comprobara donde estaba.

-En donde andabas niña?- Cuestionaba Blaze con preocupacion.

-Seguramente en el planeta Shadow jajaja.- Hablo con toque seductor viendo a su amiga.

-De que hablan ahora?- Trato de no sonrojarse al escuchar la insinuacion de su amiga.

- No te hagas! Estuvieron en todas las clases juntos!- Se ofendio Rouge cruzada de brazos y con una ceja alzada.

-Si vamos cuentanos!- Se unio Blaze.- Mira que despues de que te dio tu bulto todo el mundo anda comentando cosas.- Sonrio interesada la chica purpura.

-Ah?- Amy fruncio su ceño ya que no entendia.

-Ay! Viste la cara de Sonic? Jajajaja Queria comerselo vivo!- Rouge realmente disfrutaba aquello.

-Y la de la ratally? Jajajaajja fue tan epico que no queria que terminara.- Ambas se regocijaban y reian triunfantes ante una Amy confusa.

-Oigan!- Exclamo exasperada.- Sigo aquí! Porque mejor no me cuentan el chisme que no logro comprender?- Ambas la vieron con algo de temor y despues de un momento la miraron y asintieron.

-Tu explicale.- Ordeno Blaze cruzada de brazos.

-Porque yo?- Cuestiono en negacion.

-Porque eres la mejor para esto.- Sonrio.- Nos concedes el honor?puuuuffjajaja- Casi escupio al no poder aguantar la risa.

-Bien!- Acepto con sus ojos entrecerrados.- Nena estas super ciega! Primero que nada , Shadow te busco el bulto porque si o se lo pediste?- Inquirio con gran entusiasmo.

-El lo hizo al yo comentarle que la habia olvidado en la mesa de Blaze.- Respondio con una ceja alzada.

-Ujujuju…Bien cuando Shadow se levanto se su asiento todo el mundo fijo su vista en el incluyendo a Sonic.-Inicio su relato colocandose lo mas seria posible.- Cuando Shadow te entrego la mochila y te sonrio rapido mire a Sonic que justo en ese momento lo veia con ira y arrugaba el papel de su libreta mientras ratally lo miraba y luego a ti con la misma expresion de Sonic!- Chillo un poco y luego carraspeo para volver a su seriedad inicial.- Entonces cuando Shadow dio la vuelta para sentarse y noto que Sonic lo veia de esa forma tan retante le sonrio descaradamente. Es que acaso no sentiste la tension en el ambiente?- chasqueo sus dedos no podiendo creer lo ciega que estaba su amiga.

-Enserio no te diste cuenta de nada?- Interrumpio la gata el relato de su amiga.

-Deverdad que no.- Amy se encogio de hombros y dio un sorbo de su jugo intentando no parecer interesada cuando sintio una mirada sobre ella.

-Acaso me vas a negar que Shadow no esta como quieren?- Insinuo otravez la murcielago.

Amy giro su mirada y enfoco su vista a atrás de Blaze y descubrio quien la miraba. Era el otra vez se encontraba junto a su hermano en una mesa del fondo del comedor observandola , esos ojos carmesi y sonrisa perlada se encontraron con ella y no logro retenerle la mirada. Se volvio a sonrojar.

-Vamos Amy complacela o no dejara el tema.- Le recomendo Blaze sin mirarla , se encontraba jugando con el tenedor en su plato.

-Si es guapo , pero…

-Pero nada! Es perfecto!- Nego la murcielago para juntar sus manos en un aplauso solitario.

-No.- Nego viendola amenazante adivinando lo que su amiga planiaba.

-Si! Y no aceptare otra negativa!- Le advirtio señalandola.

-Ahhhhhggg!- Se halo de sus orejas con frustracion y se paro de la mesa y salio de alli.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Shadow se encontraba con su semblante frio en el comedor memorizando su alrededor. Era un lugar bastante amplio y se sentia comodo. Mordio su hamburgesa y fijo su vista alfrente y noto la presencia de esa chica. Era realmente hermosa y habia logrado cautivarle , pero habia algo en ella que en cierta parte le causaba tristeza al verla. No sabia que era exactamente pero queria averiguarlo. Charlaba con sus amigas y se sonrojaba constantemente , eso era una de las cualidades que le atraian de ella.

"_Tengo que conocerla mas." _Se propuso en sus adentros.

-Conosco esa mirada.- Le interrumpio con una sonrisa su hermano tomando lugar junto a este.

-No empiezes.- espeto poniendo sus orbes en blanco sin mirarlo.

-Oh vamos eres mi hermano! Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que esa chica te movio el piso.- Comento tomando agua y coguiendo el tenedor.

-Y que? Te aplaudo?- Lo vio por el rabo del ojo con molestia.

-Te comprendo es realmente hermosa aunque no es mi tipo.- Se encogio de hombros comiendo calmadamente.

-Tu prefieres una chica como Blaze no?- Le molesto con una ceja alzada viendolo espectante.

-acu!acu!acu!- tosio algo agitado al escuchar aquello.

-Tambien te conozco hermano.- Agrego mas serio tratando de dar por finalizado el tema.

-Por cierto. Creo que el azul es su ex.- Comento tomando mas agua.

-Es obvio.- no pudo evitar sonreir de medio lado recordando el suceso de quimica.

-Acabamos de llegar y ya estas haciendo amigos.- hablo sarcastico palmeando el hombro se su pariente.

-jumph.- bufo volviendo la mirada a Amy y noto que esta lo observaba y le sonreia le devolvio el gesto y ella le aparto la mirada con notable sonrojo.

-Le atraes.- Comento el plateado.- Pero rompieron recientemente.- agrego soltando su tenedor.

-Como sabes?- Lo volteo a ver confuso.

-Sus ojos.-simplifico parandose y alejandose de este.

Shadow no comprendio su respuesta y penso que lo mas provable tenia que ser algo de su cosa de telequitesis. Retomo su semblante frio e imito a su hermano saliendo del comedor.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

-Que demonios ha sido eso?-Gritaba con histeria la de cabellos café.

-Que ha sido que?- Intento hacerse el desentendido.

-Tu sabes bien que? Acaso son celos lo que percibi en toda la maldita mañana?- Seguia descontrolada peleando con su novio bajo un arbol algo apartado de los demas en el patio de la escuela.

-Celos? De que hablas?- Le alzo la voz confundido.

-Grrrr!-gruño entredientes.- No te voy a permitir que me veas la cara! Acaso sigues amandola?- Le cuestiono con sus manos cerradas.

-Tal vez…-susurro calmandose sin verla.

-Que haz dicho?-Fingio calmarse.

-Que estoy confundido! Estas contenta?- Volvio a alterarse.- Tu ya sabias lo que yo sentia y aun asi decidiste estar conmigo! Asi que no te quejes ahora porque no es nada nuevo.- libero un poco del peso que reprimia en su pecho.

-Yo…pense que me amabas.- Sus ojos se humedecieron y libero sus manos.- Crei que la habias superado.-confeso con tristeza.

-No seas ingenua Sally. Uno no olvida a una persona que ama de la noche a la mañana.-su mirada se torno dura.- Y menos si pasaste cuatro años con ella.-susurro sintiendo como aquellas palabras le atravesaban el alma.- Nunca te he dicho que te amo y nunca lo hare.- confeso viendola a los ojos.

-Pero tu y yo somos felices…- un puchero salio de sus labios y le aparto los ojos de los suyos.

-No Sally , no somos felices. Yo cometi un error al traicionar a Amy contigo!- Se mordio el labio por la rabia.- Solo fue un momento pasional que solo se convirtio en uno frigido.- Le dio la espalda con intensiones de correr.

-Me…me…estas cortando?- chillaba entre lagrimas aun si mirarlo.

-Si. Lo nuestro se termino.- Completo para desaparecer en un rayo de luz azul dejando a la ardilla completamente herida.

"_Espero que me perdones Ammes. Te amo demasiado y luchare por tu amor asi me cueste la vida." _Penso con una sonrisa triste buscando a su amada por los pasillos del aula.

* * *

><p><strong>Y asi terminaaaa...este capitulo xD Antes que nada quiero aclarar algo. Yo no tengo nada personal en contra de Sally , es solo un personaje mas en la historia. Los comentarios que hacen las amigas de Amy y ella son los que dirian cualquiera en su posicion! Y no planteo poner a Sally como la mala seria muy...predecible xD Por otro lado he decidido que si es un shadamy o Sonamy estara en sus manos asi que ya me diran que desean :) Ahora este capitulo no tuvo parte de la cancion que puse como titulo porque estara en el siguiente que sera una segunda parte de este...espero haberme explicado bien xD Gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus reviws! Espero que me sigan apoyando :3 Asi que dejen sus reviews y nos leeremos el proximo viernes !<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo tres arriba! No tengo mucho que decir asi que los dejo para que lean ya que el capitulo es mas largo que los anteriores xD**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gone forever II<em>**

Amy estaba en su lugar secreto de la escuela. Una parte aislada de esta ; era la parte interior de un circulo de arbustos de cerezas. Lo descubrio la primera vez que discutio con Sonic por causa de Sally y por alguna razon nunca le hablo de ese lugar. Solo cabrian dos personas alli de igual forma. En esa temporada estaban repletos de moras y ella habia colocado una frisa en el suelo para no ensuciarse al acostarse. Muchas veces pasaba largo rato alli bien fuera para escuchar musica o para observar el cielo un rato. Ese dia queria hacer ambas. Se coloco sus audifonos y elevo el volumen de su zune al maximo escuchando aquella cancion que se habia vuelto su favorita ese verano.

_**Don't know what's going on **_

_**Don't know what went wrong **_

_**Feels like a hundred years I **_

_**Still can't believe you're gone **_

_**So I'll stay up all night **_

_**With these bloodshot eyes **_

_**While these walls surround me with the story of our life **_

_**I feel so much better **_

_**Now that you're gone forever **_

_**I tell myself that I don't miss you at all **_

_**I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now **_

_**That you're gone forever **_

Sus ojos se comenzaron a humedecer y los cerro en un intento de retener el dolor que queria salir de ellos.

- "_Se fuerte Amy , tu puedes con esto y mucho mas."- _Recordo las palabras de Blaze aquella noche cuando todo ocurrio.

_**Now things are coming clear **_

_**And I don't need you here **_

_**And in this world around me **_

_**I'm glad you disappeared **_

_**So I'll stay out all night **_

_**Get drunk and fucking fight **_

_**Until the morning comes I'll **_

_**Forget about our life **_

-"_Ya vendra alguien mucho mejor ya lo veras."- _Aquellas eran las palabras de aliento por parte de Rouge.

_**I feel so much better **_

_**Now that you're gone forever **_

_**I tell myself that I don't miss you at all **_

_**I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now **_

_**That you're gone forever **_

Recordo al erizo negro en esos instantes y sonrio sin poderlo evitar. _"Seras tu ese alguien?" _

Vio como los arbustos se agitaban un poco y se sento sobresaltada quitandose sus auriculares y viendo con cierto temor.

Pronto el causante de aquello aparecio dejandola mucho mas sorprendida que antes. Como la habia encontrado alli?

No pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse al ver aquellos ojos y nuevamente aparto la mirada sintiendose algo apenada por el calor en sus mejillas. Quizo preguntar el porque estaba alli pero no salieron las palabras de sus labios y este desvio su mirada a ellos al ver como se movian.

-No pretendo incomodarte. Lo siento.- Se disculpo por su accion al darse cuenta de donde estaban.

-Nnnn…no me incomodas es … es…- Continuaba muda sintiendo su corazon agitado. Que le ocurria?

-Volvi a sorprenderte?- Completo su frase con su media sonrisa.

"_Aquella sonrisa otra vez_." Pensaba inquieta

-Si…- sonrio nerviosa moviendose para dejarle un lugar a su lado.- Pero puedes acompañarme…-invito palmeando a su lado.- …si no te incomoda el silencio.- Esta vez le sonrio con dulzura volviendo a tomar sus audifonos.

-Todo lo contrario a incomodarme.- Confeso sincero aceptando su peticion y sentandose a su lado.

Amy solo asintio y se acosto otravez escuchando el resto de aquella tonada y cerro sus ojos. Shadow solo la observo acostada un momento y su corazon dio un vuelco con todos los pensamientos que pasaron por su mente.

"_Controlate , ella no es como las demas."_

Sacudio su cabeza y decidio acompañarla acostandose a su lado viendo el cielo y disfrutando el aroma a cerezas que se confundia con el olor del cabello de la rosada.

_**First time you screamed at me **_

_**I should have made you leave **_

_**I should have known it could be so much better **_

_**I hope you're missing me **_

_**I hope I've made you see **_

_**That I'm gone forever**_

Abrio los ojos y sintio la necesidad de voltear a ver aquellos ojos sangre que la tenian cautivada pero tenia miedo de toparse con ellos a la vez.

"_Que pasa contigo Amy? Tu no eres timida , almenos ya no." _

Volteo decidia y lo vio observando al cielo ; parecia pensativo. Sonrio al recordar los comentarios de Rouge respecto a la apariencia del azabache y volvio a sonrojarse.

Shadow sintio su mirada posada en el y sin pensarlo giro su cabeza y la observo. Contemplo aquellos ojos por un momento y comprendio lo que le dijo su hermano en el comedor. No hace falta tener poderes mentales para saber que aquellos ojos carentes de brillo son causa de un corazon roto. Apreto sus manos con fuerza y sus ojos se llenaron de ira.

"_Como es posible que ese erizo le pudiese hacer daño a alguien tan dulce como ella?"_

-Pasa algo?-Inquirio con su semblante preocupado al notar el cambio en sus ojos.

Shadow nego con sus ojos cerrados y se tomo un momento para volver a verla.- No entiendo como pudo traicionarte.- Dejo salir sus dudas en tono serio esperando que fuesen aclaradas.

-Como?- No entendia como sabia que Sonic la habia traicionado.

-Lo veo en tus ojos apagados , mas el que el este con esa ardilla.- Respondio tratando de no mirar sus labios.

-oh…-ahora la tristeza volvio a su mirada.- …llevo dos meses preguntandome lo mismo.-susurro bajando la mirada.

_**And now it's coming clear **_

_**That I don't need you here **_

_**And in this world around me **_

_**I'm glad you disappeared **_

La musica continuaba sonando , pero en un tono mas bajo para poderlo escuchar.

-Lamento recordarte tu dolor.- se maldijo en sus adentros luego de ver la mirada deprimida de la chica de ojos jade.

-No lo hagas.-Le sonrio borrando todo rastro de dolor.- Siempre esta presente solo lo disimulo. De nada vale estar actuando como la victima y llorando en cada rincon.- volvio a mirar al cielo.

_**I feel so much better **_

_**Now that you're gone forever **_

_**I tell myself that I don't miss you at all **_

_**I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now **_

_**That you're gone forever **_

_**And now you're gone forever **_

_**And now you're gone forever**_

-Me alegra que pasara. Abri los ojos y ahora puedo seguir hacia delante.- Sonrio melancolica volviendo a mirar al cielo.- Ya encontrare alguien que verdaderamente me ame.- Suspiro sentandose para guardar sus audifonos.- Ya casi es hora de entrar.- señalo al ver la hora en el Zune antes de apagarlo.

Shadow solo asintio y se sento esperando que Amy saliera para seguirla.

-Lo de damas primero ahora no va.- Hablo divertida adivinando las intensiones de este.

-Por?- Cuestiono en tono serio.

-Me verias el trasero de hacerlo.-Aclaro con un leve sonroje.

Shadow se mordio el labio inferior al imaginar aquella escena y sus mejillas ardieron y rapido aparto la mirada.

-Saldras?- Pregunto algo inquieta al ver que este no respondia.

-Que tal si salimos juntos?-Propuso poniendose de pie y ofreciendole su mano.

-Juntos?- Amy dudo antes de tomar su mano.

Shadow solo asintio viendola fijamente. Estaban frente a frente y el espacio entre sus cuerpos era muy corto. Sintieron como sus corazones se agitaban y las respiraciones se aceleraban sin razon aparente.

-Como?- Inquirio imnotizada con una sonrisa dulce.

Shadow la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a el. Amy penso en reclamarle pero una luz roja la cego y en segundos volvio a ver claramente. Ya no estaban en los arbustos sino al frente. Miro a su alrededor buscando una explicacion y fue cuando lo vio.

Sonic los observaba con sus brazos cruzados no muy lejos de ellos. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente aguados y la miraba con tristeza. Amy por acto de inercia se alejo de Shadow y salio corriendo para entrar a su salon sin mirar atrás dejando a ambos erizos viendola perderse ante sus ojos.

Sonic volteo a ver a Shadow y se transformo. Sus ojos estaban sombrios y lo miraba retante. Shadow lo vio despectivamente y ambos poco a poco se acercaron.

-Que quieres tu con mi Ammes?- Exigio hecho una furia.

-Tsk.-Le sonrio de forma torcida y la ira volvio a sus ojos.

-Te hize una pregunta!- Alzo la voz sintiendose frustrado por la actitud prepotente de aquel erizo.

-Modera tu tono cuando te dirijas a mi!- Dio un paso amenazante logrando hacer flaquear la decisión de Sonic obligandolo a dar un paso atrás.- Rose no es de tu propiedad.-Musito entredientes dando otro paso adelante.- Si realmente te importa apartate. Ya bastante daño le has hecho.- Lo amenazo retomando su semblante frio pero con un toque de crueldad.

-Tu no me dices que hacer.-Retomo su valor y lo enfrento con mas ira en su mirada.

-Deberias preocuparte por tu ardilla.-Escupio las palabras cuan veneno.

-Termine con ella.-hablo triunfante pero sin cambiar su actitud.

-Humph.-Fruncio su ceño ante aquella frase.

-Me ganare el perdon de mi Ammes y la recuperare. Ahorrate el mal rato y hazte a un lado.- Le aconsejo con la misma actitud.

-Tsk! Y que te hace pensar que volvera contigo?- Rio con ironia.

-Lo hara.-Aparto su mirada del de ojos carmesi y miro al suelo no sintiendose muy seguro de lo que acababa de decir.

-Apostaria lo que sea a que no lo hara y te enviara directamente al diablo.-Se cruzo de brazos y se sintio triunfante al ver que su contrincante no podia sostenerle la mirada.

-Perfecto apostemos.- Propuso volviendo a verlo ahora con una falsa sonrisa despreocupada.

-Eres tan patetico como infantil erizo.- Hablo burlonamente dandole la espalda para intentar alcanzar a Amy.

-Que temes? Según tu tienes todas las de ganar?- Le proboco apareciendo frente a el obstruyendole el paso.

-Que quieres?-Abrio una propuesta cruzandose de brazos.

-Quien logre conquistar a Amy le dejara el camino libre al otro.-Propuso con actitud positiva.- Aunque se acaban de conocer se que te atrae y no lo niegues.-Reprocho oprimiendo sus manos y dientes.

-Entonces es la guerra.-Acepto con una mirada felina.

-Todo se vale. Pero pobre de ti como te propases con ella.-Le amenazo señalandolo.

-Lo mismo va por ti erizo.- Dio por terminada la discusión desapareciendo de alli.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Amy corrio por los pasillos hasta llegar a su respectiva clase. Tomo asiento sin mirar a nadie y trato de calmarse y relajar su respiracion.

_"Que ha pasado?__No debi dejarlos solos. Espero que no se enredaran a los golpes."-_Pensaba mordiendose el labio sintiendose arrepentida por haberse marchado asi.

Ya casi todos entraron y la maestra los esperaba para comenzar a dar su clase de matematicas. Blaze curiosamente entro hablando muy animadamente con Silver? Una sonrisa divertida se asomo en el rostro de Amy al hacer contacto visual con su amiga , pero esta solo rodo sus ojos y nego con la cabeza.

Los siguientes en entrar fueron Rouge seguida de Knuckles con aparente molestia en sus rostros. _"Otra vez peleando". _Penso la rosada esta vez negando con la cabeza.

Rouge vio a su amiga y camino rapidamente hasta ella.- Ya te enteraste?- Susurro con una rara alegria.

-He no? Enterarme de que?- Cuestiono confusa alqueando una ceja.

-Sonic dejo a Sally el medio dia.- Su sonrisa se amplio.

-Queee?

-Atension clase. Todos a sus asientos.- Ordeno una golondrina blanca.

-Te cuento luego!- Se despidio y corrio rapidamente a sentarse junto con Knuckles ya que Blaze estaba con Silver.

Justo cuando se giro para prestar atension a la clase una silueta conocida se interpuso en su camino. Aquella sonrisa despreocupada y ojos esmeralda que tanto amaba amenazaban con arruinar su plan de olvidarlo.

Antes de que pudiese articular palabra alguna este tomo su mano y coloco un papel en ella. Le guiño el ojo y se marcho. _"Que ha sido eso?"_

Momentos despues entro Shadow buscando algo o alguien con la mirada. Amy se sintio aliviada de que ambos llegaran bien al salon.

-Puedes sentarte conmigo si deseas.- Ofrecio con una dulce sonrisa llamando su atension.

Shadow solo asintio y tomo lugar en el pupitre a su lado. Lo observo esperando que hablara , pero permanecio en silencio. Suspiro algo desanimada y abrio su mano buscando aquel trozo de papel que Sonic le habia entregado. Lo desdoblo y procedio a leer.

"_**Necesito hablar contigo. Te espero al salir de clases."**_

Sonrio por un segundo al recordar aquellas notas bobas que le enviaba de vez en cuando en clase y la melancolia la embargo. Dejo salir un ultimo leve suspiro y arrugo aquel papel en su mano con cara indiferente. Esta vez sintio que Shadow la observaba pero decidio mantener su vista alfrente y atender la clase.

-000000000000000000000000000000000-

Sono el timbre por ultimavez esa tarde. Todos corrieron apresurados queriendo volver a sus casas y descansar. Ella no tenia prisa alguna y con toda su calma recogio sus cosas y las guardo en su bulto. Por su mente pasaba la interrogante de si hablar con el o no. Que podria el decir que la hiciera sentir mejor? Nada. Solo conseguira que ella recaiga nuevamente.

Paseo por los pasillos vacios de los casilleros para dejar sus cosas. Normalmente solo se llevan sus bultos si tienen alguna tarea que lo amerite pero este no era uno de esos dias. Le dijo a Blaze y Rouge que las veria en su casa mas tarde y estas solo se encogieron de hombros y se fueron. Por lo general siempre caminaban a su casa juntas o se iba con Sonic cosa que ya no seria una opcion.

-Ammes…-una voz temblorosa la nombro justo cuando cerraba la diminuta puerta de su compartidor.

-Que sea rapido y preciso.- Advirtio con derrota viendolo a los ojos.

-Perdoname.-Rogo casi inaudible sin poder sostenerle la mirada.

-No.-Nego cruzandose de brazos para igual que el mirar a otra parte.

-No espero que me perdones ahora y sinceramente se que no merezco tu perdon.-Su voz se entrecorto y sus ojos se humedecieron con ligereza.- Pero te amo y no puedo dejarte ir sin antes luchar por ti.- Completo alzando la mirada para buscar la suya.

-Tsk.- una risa ironica salio de sus labios y mordio su labio inferior viendolo de reojo.- "Tu no me dejaste ir".- Alzo sus manos e hizo una comilla imaginaria con sus dedos.- Tu simplemente no te conformaste solo conmigo.- Completo escupiendo sus palabras y viendolo de frente con una mirada dura.

-Lo se.- Acepto sintiendose herido por aquellas palabras.- Yo realmente no se que me paso…jamas paso por mi mente traicionarte.- Cerro sus manos con fuerza y apreto sus dientes ante su confesion.

-Oh claro que no.- Inquirio con sarcasmo.- Tu solo no te pudiste resistir a que ella te lo dio facil y claro como yo siempre te dije que no me sentia preparada…

-No es asi.- La interrumpio frunciendo su ceño.- Yo estaba dispuesto a esperarte , aun lo estoy…- Se acerco con rapidez y la tomo por las manos con tristeza.

-Si lo hubieces estado y realmente me hubieras amado la habrias rechazado!- Chillo con lagrimas en sus ojos safandose de su agarre con violencia.- Para ti fue mejor la chica facil y promiscua que apenas conocias que tu novia de hace cuatro años! Lo arruinaste y tienes que aceptarlo y seguir adelante. Ya me perdiste y no pienso volver contigo. Dices que no querias hacerlo pero te tardaste dos malditos meses para notarlo mientras la tenias de novia. Merezco alguien que me valore deverdad y tu no eres esa persona. Tal vez suene duro pero escucha bien lo que te dire.- Hizo una pausa limpiandose las lagrimas con molestia.- Si quieres luchar por algo hazlo solo por mi perdon porque es lo unico que talvez obtengas. Yo ya pase pagina.- Completo dandole la espalda para salir corriendo, pero su mano la detuvo.

-Solo dices eso porque aun estas molesta.- Seco una lagrima profuga de su mejilla y la halo hacia el.-Pero aun me amas y se que eso podra con todo esto. Saldremos adelante.-La atrapo frente de el y la tomo de la cintura.

-Sueltame!- Exclamo en un vano intento por alejarse de el.

-Ha dicho que la soltaras.- Aquella voz ruda rezono a espaldas de Sonic.

-Largate de aquí erizo.- Ordeno con ira sin soltarla.

-Ahh! Me lastimas!- chillo con expresion de dolor.

Shadow se interpuso entre ambos y los separo teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a Amy. Arrojo a Sonic varios pies lejos de ellos y camino a paso firme para enfrentarlo. La mirada de Sonic se oscurecio al igual que la de su rival y se posiciono listo para pelear.

-Basta!- Grito Amy interponiendose en el camino de Shadow.

-Te ha lastimado fisicamente y eso no lo pienso tolerar.-Hablo con su tono serio sin apartar la vista del azul.

-Estoy bien.- Intento convenserlo.

Shadow volvio su mirada a la chica que lo veia con suplica y preocupacion. Noto como en su brazo derecho se habia formado un ematoma gracias a la manera en la que Sonic la trato. Sus manos se hicieron puños y su ceño se fruncio por completo.

-Deverdad.- Camino frente a este buscando sus ojos y le sonrio.

Sonic no pudo evitar enfurecer mas al notar como la rosada actuaba con su oponente. Dio varios pasos decidido a acabar con el y la voz de la chica lo detuvo.

-Si continuas perderas definitivamente toda posibilidad de un perdon.- Musito viendolo sobre su hombro con molestia.

Este se dio cuenta de que solo estaba empeorando las cosas y retrocedio cambiando su semblante por uno arrepentido. Observo al azabache una vez mas y desaparecio gracias a su gran velocidad.

-Es el colmo!- Exclamo astiada dandole la espalda al de mirada sangre.- Primero me deja por otra y ahora arma un escandalo porque me quiere de vuelta!- Gruño alandose las orejas mientras este la miraba serio.

Se detuvo frente a los casilleros estreyando su frente en uno de ellos con sus ojos cerrados. De sus manos salia una pequeña chispa que ella intentaba controlar. Tenia que calmarse , no era una niña inmadura ya y eso de estar haciendo numeritos frente a los demas no iba con ella.

-Lo siento.-Murmuro abriendo sus ojos aun con su frente retrepada en el frio metal.

-Estas bien?- Inquirio con seriedad sin moverse de su lugar.

-Si. Es solo que no entiendo su comportamiento.- Explico arrastrando sus pies para llegar a donde Shadow.

-Es una bestia.-no pudo evitar rezongar ante aquello.

-Nunca me habia tratadon tan rudo.-suspiro con afliccion llevando su mano al area afectada.

-Ten mas cuidado con el Rose.- Pidio con tono de reproche cruzado de brazos.

-No te preocupes y gracias.- lo vio ternura sintiendo sus mejillas arder ante la preocupacion de este.

Nunca antes se sintio tan protegida , era algo extraño. Sonic si la cuidaba y varias veces la defendio de alguno que otro bravucon pero ahora era distinto. Era el quien le hacia daño.

Shadow asintio y la observo con intensidad a los ojos. Alzo una ceja y giro un poco su rostro para luego hablar.- Tienes con quien ir a casa?- pregunto caminando junto a ella a la salida.

-Si.- Respondio distraida mirando al suelo al caminar.

-Segura?-Cuestiono no muy seguro de la respuesta.

-Claro. Scourge me acompaña a casa los lunes.- Lo vio con una sonrisa.

-Entonces nos veremos mañana.-Afirmo retomando su actitud fria para despedirse de la chica con un ligero beso en la mejilla sorprendiendola.

Amy se quedo helada ante aquel acto por parte de su nuevo amigo. No solia utilizar ese metodo de saludo o despedida con los chicos pero tampoco era algo malo. Un molesto cosquilleo la recorrio y se volvio a ronrojar.

-Hey pinky!- La vibrante voz del erizo verde la desperto de su ensoñacion.

-Hola escoria.- Respondio burlona. El sabia perfectamente que ese apodo no le agradaba mucho asi que busco uno para molestarlo tambien.

-Nos vamos?- Ofrecio animado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que les parecio? :D Bien tengo una duda... Les gustaria que traducciera las canciones o estan bien asi? Plz dejenme saber! Gracias nuevamente a los que me han apoyado dejando sus reviews! Si todo sigue como hasta ahora subire el proximo capitulo el proximo vierne! :D Dejenme sus reviews para saber que piensan! Y si desean darme alguna idea para agregar al fic estoy abierta a sugerencias! Y ya sin mas que decir me despido! Nos leeremos pronto! Se les quiere 3<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Aja! Pensaban que me habia olvidado de ustedes? jajajaj nahhh Es solo que debo aceptar que andaba corta de inspiracion la razon? Estaba escribiento otros fic . Mehhhh anyway no los molestare con tanta habladuria espero que disfruten el capitulo ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo IV<strong>

**Lost in you**

**-0000000000000000000000000000-**

"_Hoy fue un dia extraño. Pense que seria terrible pero podria decir que no estuvo tan mal a excepcion de mi encuentro con Sonic en la tarde. No tiene mucha importancia. Aunque a decir, deverdad se comporto como un patan conmigo. No se que mosca le pico. Primero dejo a Sally y viene a mi suplicando perdon jah! Esta loco. No lo reconosco. Es como si estos años hubiese estado con otro erizo. No se. Talvez el amor me ha cegado y la realidad me abrio los ojos de la peor manera._

_No lo negare ; lo amo aun y me duele todo lo que ocurrio. No me arrepiento de estar con el ya que mientras estuve a su lado fui inmensamente feliz. Se que no debo guardarle rencor y hasta que no lo perdone no podre seguir adelante, pero aun no estoy lista para dar ese paso. Lo siento demasiado reciente y cada vez que lo veo o pienso en su mirada es como su me tiraran sal en la herida y la restregaran. _

_Bueno eso no es importante. No mas cosas tristes! Hoy conoci a alguien. Shadow es su nombre. Es un erizo negro muy guapo ( lo admito ) y se ha portado muy atento conmigo. Es todo un caballero y protector. He notado que es algo serio y frio normalmente aunque conmigo casi no actua de esa forma. Rogue y Blaze piensan que me gusta jajaja por caos lo acabo de conocer! Ademas aun tengo alguien en mi corazon…"_

Termino de escribir en su diario y se recosto lista para dormir. Vio su techo y noto que su cuerpo no estaba listo para dormir. Se sento con sus piernas cruzadas y alcanzo el zune que posaba sobre una de sus mesas de noche.

-Creo que lo pondre aleatorio.- Hablo para si apretando un boton en el aparato y se recosto con los audifonos puestos.

**I always knew that you'd come back to get me**

**And you always knew that it wouldn't be easy**

**To go back to the start to see where it all began**

**Or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends…**

-Mi sonikku…-susurro melancolica con sus ojos humedecidos.

…**You tried to lie and say I was everything**

**I remember when I said "I'm nothing without you"**

**I'm nothing without you…**

**Flash back on**

_Corria a toda prisa sintiendo como dejaba pedazo por pedazo a su corazon roto. No queria creer los rumores. El era el amor de su vida y jamas la traicionaria. Mentiras. Despues de aquel mensaje anonimo salio a comprobar la verdad y se choco contra el muro de la traicion._

_-Porque?- murmuraba con su voz entrecortada y con dolor._

_Las lagrimas se confundian con la lluvia y casi no podia ver a donde iba. Huia de el pero deseaba que la alcanzara. Nunca paso._

_En lugar de eso vio como las calles estaban completamente desoladas y oscuras. Cruzaba sin mirar a los lados hasta que tropezo contra algo o mas bien alguien._

_-Fijate animal!- Exclamo furioso el atropellado._

_-Lo…lo siento.- chillo explotando en llantos y manteniendose arrodillada en el suelo._

_-Mocosa?- junto sus cejas en señal de confusion y se arrodillo para comprobar sus sospechas._

_Por lo general ella le abria caido a martillazo limpio , furminado con la mirada y dicho hasta de los que se moriria la mascota de su tataraabuelo . En lugar de eso le pedia perdon y percibia miedo en su voz._

_-No definitivamente no eres tu…- susurro; preocupado?_

_Una risa ironica salio de los labios de Amy. Estaba empapada y temblaba abrazada a si misma. La ignoro y sin previo aviso la tomo en brazos y corrio con su caracterictica velocidad._

…**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you**

**Let me inside**

**Let me get close to you**

**Change your mind**

**I'll get lost if you want me to**

**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you…**

_**Flash back pause**_

-000000000000000000-

"_He despertado en malas condiciones. No pude dormir casi gracias a que estuve llorando como estupida al escuchar todas esas canciones deprimentes en mi zune. Debo de darle un update. _

_Espero que hoy sea mas calmado y que…_

Su escritura se vio interrumpida por el timbre de su casa. Vio la hora en su reloj de mano y se percato de que aun era muy temprano como para que las chicas estuvieran en su casa y de todas formas siempre la llamaban para avisar.

-Ya voy! Grito bajando las escaleras arreglandose un poco el cabello.

-00000000000000000-

-Te dije que no necesitamos pedir ayuda.- Se quejaba con visible molestia el erizo negro junto a su hermano.

-Si la necesitamos! Somos nuevos en la ciudad.- Le recalco tocando el timbre de una casa que habia escogido al azar.- Ademas no nos hara daño pedir indicaciones.- Rodo sus ojos en señal de exasperacion dando por conlcuida la dicusion.

-Si?-Una eriza rosada abrio la puerta.-Silver?…Shadow?-Inquirio con sorpresa al verlo detrás de Silver.

-Genial! Vives aquí?- Pregunto Silver aliviado de que fuera alguien conocido.

-Eh si.-acepto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Es que se nos descompuso el coche y decidimos pedir indicaciones escogiendo una casa al azar.- Explico rascandose la cabeza al pensar lo ridiculo que sonaba aquello.

-Decidiste!- Corrigio en su tono indiferente.

-Bueno si quieren los puedo llevar.- Ofrecio animadamente dejandolos pasar.

-No sera mucha molestia?-Pregunto apenado el erizo plateado.

-Claro que no! Igual y yo voy para alla. Ya desayunaron?-

-Enrealidad no. Salimos demasiado apresurados.- Respondio con sinceridad sintiendo como su estomago rugia.

-Muy bien! Les preparare algo!- Los halo del brazo llevandolos al comedor de su casa para que se sentaran mientras preparaba algo.

-No es necesario Rose.- Hablo alfin sintiendo que ya estaban abusando.

-Claro que si! Como los voy a dejar sin comer?- Comenzo a sacar varios productos de la nevera.

Silver monto conversacion con ella mientras ella preparaba animadamente el desayuno y Shadow de vez en cuando le hacia una que otra pregunta y se les unia a la charla. No tardo mucho en terminar de cocinar y comenzo a servir la comida. Era raro que ellos estuvieran alli pero le daba gusto no tener que comer sola esa mañana. Ambos le agradecieron y los tres se sentaron a comer tranquilamente.

-Agh!- bufo irritada viendo su celular.

-Si alguien te llama con tanta insistencia deberia ser importante.-Shadow se dirigio a Amy afirmandole que se habia percatado de el tiempo tan prolongado que su telefono habia vibrado en su bolsillo.

Amy solo nego con la cabeza y se disculpo para subir un momento a su cuarto. Silver se ofrecio a limpiar los trastes mientras ella se terminaba de preparar.

El timbre de la puerta sono insistentemente. Parecia que ese era el dia de las visitas. Bufo molesta colocandose su mochila al escuchar la insistencia que aquel sonido tan irritante. Bajo las escaleras con velocidad para ir a abrir la puerta cuando por accidente tropezo con Shadow y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Amy abrio sus ojos despacio y se encontro con los carmesi de el erizo que se encontraba debajo de ella.-Yo…- Intento disculparse sintiendose prisionera de aquellas orbes y su pulso y respiracion se volvio agitada.

-Ammes!- LA voz molesta de Sonic la saco de su trance.

-Sonic!- Lo nombro parandose torpemente del suelo con la ayuda de Shadow. Aparentemente en aquel lapso de tiempo en el que ellos habian caido Silver abrio la puerta.

-Asi que por eso no respondes mis llamadas.- Gruño viendo retante al de puas negras.-Que hace el aquí?

-Modera tu tono erizo!- Lo amenazo Shadow devolviendole la mirada .

-Primero que nada no tengo porque responder a tus llamadas , segundo no tengo porque darte explicaciones y tercero que demonios haces TU en mi casa?- Habia logrado sacarla de sus casillas aquella actitud.

-Bueno yo queria venia a invitarte a desayunar , pero veo que estas muy ocupada asi que me largo.- Respondio visiblemente irritado y salio velozmente de alli dejando un silencio incomodo entre los presentes.

-Nos vamos?- Sugirio cortando aquel silencio y ambos erizos asintieron saliendo para que ella pudiera cerrar la puerta.

Amy uso su auto como por tercera vez desde que se lo habian comprado. Silver y Shadow estaban sorprendidos de que ella tuviera una maquina como aquella y que caminara a la escuela.

La rosada fue con calma para explicarles poco a poco el lugar y que ambos se familiarizaran por si volvian a perderse y no la conseguian. Al llegar entraron juntos encontrandose con Blaze , Rouge y Knuckles. La gata corrio rapidamente y abrazo a Amy al llegar sorprendiendola.

-Que rata te pico ahora?- Bromeo correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Jamas! Vuelvas a dejarme venir a la escuela con este par!- Pidio algo molesta señalando a su amiga y el novio.- Fue una tortura!

-Ya no seas tan dramatica!- Le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y se separo de ella.

-Ah Hola Shadow!….Silver.- Saludo con nerviosismo al percatarse de la presencia de ambos. Ellos solo asintieron.

Las clases transcurrieron calmadas mientras Amy luchaba contra si depresion. Era bueno que Shadow siempre estaba cerca y la ayudaba a distraerse.

Paso un mes mas o menos y la rosada se fue haciendo muy unida al erizo negro , pero mientras ella intentaba estar tranquila con sus amistades Sonic no perdia ninguna oportunidad para buscarla y rogarle por que la perdonara. Recordaba un dia que el comio con ella en el comedor de la escuela porque ambos habian llegado super temprano y para su desgracia ninguno de sus amigos estaban. Todo fue bien entre ellos. Bromearon un rato y rieron animadamente , parecia que nada malo habia pasado entre ambos. Incluso ella penso en decirle que lo perdonaba , pero aun no se sentia muy segura de hacerlo.

Pero aparte de eso el se habiha vuelto una gran molestia. Ella queria tiempo para olvidarlo y el llegaba con una caja de chocolates o le enviaba mensajes dulces que la derretian. Y sabia que si no hacia algo rapido terminaria perdonandolo ; no queria que eso pasara. Porque? Porque bien se sabe que quien traiciona una vez lo convierte en costumbre ; o almenos ese era su pensar.

Era un lunes a mediados de septiembre y ella nuevamense te encontraba sola pensando y escuchando aquel aparato que le traia tantas memorias dolorosas , pero poco a poco ella sentia que cada vez se volvian mas soportables. Igual y no hay un tiempo predeterminado para olvidar a un ser amado o si?

-Te noto muy pensativa.- La voz grave de Shadow llego a sus oidos atravez de aquella tonada triste y esta decidio apagarla para prestale atension.

-Es que ya no se que hacer para que Sonic entienda que no lo perdonare.- Susurro con tristeza ofreciendole un lugar a su lado.

-El seguira insistiendo hasta que sepa que ya no sientes nada por el.- Explico con aquel tono indiferente que le caracterizaba.

-Entonces tendre que resignarme?- Cuestiono viendo a los ojos del azabache.

-Tal vez puedas hacer algo…- comento a medias pensativo.

-Lo que sea.

-Si el te ve con alguien mas puede que desista.

-Pero no puedo estar con nadie , no si tengo sentimientos por el.- Recordo con pesar. Para aquel entonces Shadow sabia la historia de ella y el azul al derecho y al revez incluso la consolo varias veces.

-No tiene que ser real , solo que el crea que lo es.- Recalco viendola de lado.

-Donde encontrare un novio falso a estas alturas? Todo el mundo sabe que sufro por el.- Suspiro con cansancio dandose por vencida.

-Yo podria hacerlo.-Ofrecio con una media sonrisa viendola con decisión en sus ojos.

-No lo se…- Respondio dudosa pensando en todas las posibilidades. Ella novia de Shadow? Nunca le habia pasado por la cabeza.

-No tienes que responder ahora , solo piensalo.- La miro seriamente parandose para marcharse.

-Te dire al medio dia vale?- Propuso imitandolo pero tomando un rumbo distinto. Shadow asintio y continuo complacido. Aquella podria ser la oportunidad para ganar aquella estupida apuesta. Al fin y al cabo el no debia saber que todo era una falsa.

-0000000000000000000000-

-Que Shadow que?- Inquirio elevando la voz Rouge frente a Amy en una de las mesas de la biblioteca.

-Shhhh!- Resonaron las quejas de los presentes.

-Y que le respondiste?- Inquirio curiosa Blaze tapando la boca de la murcielago.

-Le respondere al medio dia. Ademas no es algo real es solo para deshacerme de Sonic.- Aclaro pensativa.

-Eso que importa! Puede ser una oportunidad para atrapar a ese bombom!- Volvio a alzar la voz con emocion la blanquecida.

-Calla que no estas en la plaza!- Regaño un perro azul visiblemente molesto.

-Que tu madre que?- Se paro a la defensiva siendo detenida por sus amigas.

-Basta Rouge!- Susurro molesta Amy.- Lo siento mucho no volvera a pasar.-Se disculpo Blaze por su amiga mientras el can se marchaba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Si las cite aquí es porque quiero que sean discretas!- Se quejo la rosada dirijiendose a Rouge.

-Esta bien…lo siento.- Bufo irritada.-Como decia piensalo! O me vas a decir que no te atrae siquiera.- Su tono y mirada era picaron en esa ocacion.

-Bueno si es lindo pero…- Se comenzo a sentir apenada al recordar aquel erizo serio.

-Pero nada ademas recuerda un clavo saca otro.- Le guiño un dedo insitandola.

-No siempre funsiona y lo sabes. Sabes que si sale mal quien saldra lastimado es el y yo lo aprecio demasiado como para hacerle eso.- Hizo una mueca de desaprovacion al pensar en aquello.

-Bueno Amy tienes razon pero aunque me duela aceptarlo Rouge tiene algo de razon.- hablo con calma la de ojos ambar.- Deberias intentarlo y de una vez Sonic te dejara tranquila.

-Bueno si mi locura (Rouge) y mi cordura (Blaze) estan deacuerdo entonces aceptare.- Asintio con seguridad.

-000000000000000000000000000-

El ansiado medio dia llego y no sabia porque pero estaba super nerviosa , al punto que le sudaban las manos. Observo a Shadow a la distancia hablando con su hermano calmadamente y se dirigio hasta ellos.

-Ammes!- La voz apresurada de Sonic la detuvo.

-Juh?-Volteo a verlo sorprendida.

-Aceptarias ir a almorzar conmigo?- Invito timidamente mirandola a los ojos.

Como no derretirse ante aquella mirada suplicante?- Lo siento pero ya tengo planes.- Contesto cortante continuando su camino.

-Vamos a las chicas no les molestara que…

-No es con las chicas.-Lo interrumpio con la misma actitud.

-Entonces?-La miro confundido.

-Igual y te enteraras.-Alcanzo a murmurar unas palabras que el no logro comprender.- Shadow me ha pedido que sea su novia y voy a aceptar.

Aquello le cayo como un balde de agua fria. Como era posible que ella sin conocer casi a aquel erizo arroganse te volveria su novia?

-Tu no puedes hacer eso.- hablo en tono de reproche con su mirada fria.

-Porque no? Es guapo , protector , me agrada , me respeta y…ah confio en el!- Exclamo con molestia al escuchar la negativa del su anterior novio. Quien se creia que era?

-Pero no lo amas.- Le recordo con confianza intentando calmarse.

-Eso que tiene? Tu estuviste con Sally sin amarla.- Le recordo como si escupiera veneno al recordar aquello.

-Es diferente.- Le aparto la mirada molestandose aun mas.

-Oh claro que lo es!-Acepto burlona cruzandose de brazos.-Yo estoy soltera.

Esa palabra fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Suspiro molesto y penso con rapidez cargandola en brazos en contra de su voluntad.

-Que te pasa sueltame!- Se quejo pataletiando, soltando puños y viendolo con odio.

-Lo siento , pero no puedo permitir que estes con nadie.-Confeso viendola a los ojos con dolor. El solo pensar en aquella posibilidad le destrozaba el alma.

Ignoro por completo como esta continuaba quejandose y maldiciendolo. Corrio lo mas que pudo y se la llevo fuera de la escuela ante la mirada sorprendida de los demas estudiantes. El solo sonrio desinteresadamente y termino por marcharse de alli.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y asi termina! Que creen? Lograra Sonic evitar el noviazgo falso? Amy lo perdonara? jummm que hay detras de aquel encuentro con Scourge? Ahhhh muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas cierto? Pero nada le recuerdo que esta historia sera Shadamy o Sonamy ; ustedes deciden! Si no lo hacen lo hare yo buaahhahaha bien espero actualizar mas pronto la proxima vez. Y si desean dejenme sus opiniones en un review de que piensan que deberia pasar , ya saben para que no tenga excusa de decir que no tuve inspiracion xD Muy bien! Eso es todo! Muchas gracias a los que me leen y han comentado! Nos leeremos pronto! 3<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ohhhh si! Hoy me siento generosa , completamente inspirada y algo deprimida :/ Esto no es algo que se da todos los dias asi que aprovechenme xD Realmente lo acabo de escribir y queria subirlo! Asi que ya sin mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo cinco :D_**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo V : Used to be<strong>_

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Shadow se mantenia con su hermano explicandole unas cosas de la clase. Pero no podia evitar mirar a todos lados y sentirse algo impaciente ; todo por ella.

-Entonces dices que divido la tanjente por el coseno?- Llamo la atension Silver rascandose la cabeza con su lapiz.

-Si.- Asintio algo distraido mientras se mantenia de brazos cruzados recostado de la pared.

-Oye que le pasa a todos?- Pregunto curioso viendo como los estudiantes corrian y se agrupaban en una sola direccion.

-Seguro una pelea.- Se encogio de hombros sin darle importancia. Tenia cosas mas importantes en su cabeza. Pensaba en ella mientras disimulaba la gran felicidad que le provocaba aquellas sensaciones dentro de el.

-Oye Manic que a ocurrido?- La voz de Silver lo saco de sus pensamientos al detener a un erizo verde que corria en la misma direccion que los demas.

-Parece que Sonic se llevo a Amy en brazos mientras ella discutia con el jejeje.- Explico divertido partiendo.

Shadow abrio los ojos al escuchar aquello y su mirada se endurecio. Gruño por lo bajo y comenzo a caminar lejos de alli.

-Oh Oh creo que alguien esta celoso.- Lo molesto Silver captando su actitud.

-Celoso? Porfavor! Ese erizo no me llega ni a los talones.- Lo vio sobre su hombro aun con aquel semblante de pocos amigos.

-Puedes engañar a todos menos a mi. Eres mi hermano y te conosco , pero no importa.-Se volvio a sentar prestando atension a sus apuntes.- Y aquí entre nos si Amy y el van a volver lo haran de una manera o otra y si no lamentablemente para el erizo azul por mas que haga no lograra nada.- Comento calmado sin ver a su hermano.

Shadow no respondio y continuo con su camino. Sabia que su hermano tenia razon. Pero el no queria que ella volviera con el y no compredia porque. Ya hablaria con ella luego.

-000000000000000000000000-

Sonic se detuvo en el centro comercial mas cercano gracias a que el pataleteo de Amy ya estaba llamando demasiado la atension.

-Ya , ya te solte!- Se quejo sobandose en la cabeza por el dolor.

-Que demonios haces? Llevame de regreso!- Le ordeno hechando humo por las orejas.

-No.- Se nego cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa divertida.

-Crees que esto es un juego?- Se quejo por aquella actitud.

-No Amy! No creo que es un juego! Te amo y no pienso permitir que cometas una estupidez.- Suspiro derrotado y su sonrisa se borro.

En el fondo las personas pronunciaron un tierno "Awwwww" al escucharlo.

-Dame una razon por la cual es una estupidez ser novia de Shadow?

-No lo amas…- Respondio seguro de si mismo viendola a los ojos con pesar.

-Y eso que? No es como si nos fueramos a casar.- Rodo sus ojos exasperada por su insistencia.

-Acaso lo haces por despecho?- Inquirio con molestia.

-Porfavor. Si ese fuera el caso lo habria hecho hace mucho tiempo.

-No sabia que tenias tantas oportunidades.- Se quejo nuevamente mirandola desilusionado.

-Ese es el punto! Tu pensabas que me tenias segura! Que nadie me iba a hacer caso y me tomaste por poca cosa desperdiciando lo que soy! Acostandote con esa zorra!

"Uhhhhhhhhh.."Continuaron a la distancia.

-Eso no es cierto! Te valoro demasiado no digas estupideces! Que no ves que eres lo mas que me importa en este mundo.- Confeso sintiendo su voz quebrantarse.

"Awwwwww."

-Jah! El colmo de la hipocresia! Para importarte tanto me respetaste tan poco.- Le recalco con dolor y resentimiento en su mirada mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

"Uhhhhhhh!"

-Ya callensen!- Grito histerico a la multitud causando que estos se disiparan silvando y haciendose los que no prestaban atension a nada.

-Me largo.-Completo caminando a la salida.-Empieza a superarme porque no volvere contigo.

Sonic quizo detenerla , pero sus piernas no le respondian. Sentia un inmenso dolor en su pecho. Cerro sus manos con fuerza en señal de desesperacion y suspiro. Ella no podia estar con Shadow , no era posible. La vio desaparecer a paso firme y suspiro derrotado.

-La he perdido…

-00000000000000000000000000-

Llego a la escuela faltando unos cinco minutos para entrar. Paro en el medio del patio con su respiracion entrecortada y corazon latiendo a mil por hora. Esto llamo la atension de todos a su alrededor.

-Se les perdio algo? Larguensen para las ventas del infierno a joder a su abuela!- Grito exasperada atemorizando a todos.

-Que humores traes…-Escucho una voz a sus espaldas hablarle con diversion.

-Ah Rouge eres tu…- Susupiro ya mas calmada.

-Que ha pasado?-Inquirio curiosa.

-Les cuento despues , tengo que encontrar a Shadow.- Se despidio deprisa recordando porque era que tenia tanto apuro por llegar.

-Claro…

-0000000000000000000000-

Estaba en aquel circulo de arbustos recostado con sus ojos cerrados. Sabia que era el unico lugar en el que nadie lo molestaria.

-Donde estas Rose?- Se preguntaba en voz baja con cierta molestia. Odiaba aquella sensacion incomoda que le causaba no saber de ella. Correcion la sensacion de saber que ella estaba con el.

Miro su reloj notando que faltaban un par de minutos para entrar. Se sento relajandose un momento para volver a retomar su pose seria y de pocos amigos para salir de alli. Se arrodillo y gateo metiendose en la maleza cuando sintio que algo chocaba con el fuertemente y lo hacia retroceder. No podia ser que habia chocado con una rama.

-Auh!- Vio a Amy entrar con una mueca de dolor.- Porque has hecho eso?- Se sobo viendolo con falso reproche.

-Humph!- puso sus ojos en blanco acomodandose para darle mas espacio.- Pense que no llegarias.- Comento mas relajado.

-Lo siento ese…

-Ya se lo que paso.- La interrumpio en su tono frio confundiendola un poco.

-Estas molesto conmigo?-Hablo con timidez viendolo a los ojos.

-No.- Nego con la misma actitud.

-Ok pues ya a lo que he venido…- Comenzo a hablar sonrojandose un poco al pensar en lo que responderia.-…yo…bueno…- parecia que las palabras no querian salir de su garganta y miraba a todos lados distraida , jugaba con sus dedos y se rascaba la cabeza.

-Aceptas?- Se adelanto repitiendo aquella pregunta viendola con seriedad.

Sonrio nerviosa al escucharlo preguntar otra vez y sin pensarlo mas asintio timidamente. Shadow le brindo una media sonrisa y le guiño un ojo. Aquello la dejo sin aliento. Esa accion la utilizaba mucho Sonic , pero no era nada parecia a las de Shadow. Lo hizo tan lentamente que le dio un toque seductor sin perder aquella rudeza que lo caracterizaba.

El timbre sono de golpe y los resalto un poco. Ambos suspiraron frustrados y se dispusieron a salir pero ahora era diferente , Shadow habia entrelazado los dedos de su mano derecha en la izquierda de Amy y caminaba a su lado. Todos los miraban sorprendidos y en cierto modo con envidia , eso la hizo sonreir.

"Relajate Amy , esto no es real." -Pensaba desanimandose un poco para calmar aquella explosion de emociones que la tenian tan , tan …feliz?

"Game over , Faker."- Sonreia con arrogancia al saber que habia ganado aquella apuesta aunque claro con trampa. Pero eso Sonic no lo tenia que saber.

-0000000000000000000000000-

Ya mas calmado salio del moll y camino en direccion contraria a la superior. No queria volver , no queria verlos juntos. Llego a su casa que con suerte estaba vacia y se encerro en su cuarto asotando la puerta tras de si y activando su componente a todo volumen.

_**You used to talk to me like**_

_**I was the only one around.**_

_**You used to lean on me like**_

_**The only other choice was falling down.**_

_**You used to walk with me like**_

_**We had nowhere we needed to go,**_

_**Nice and slow, to no place in particular.**_

Se lanzo a la cama boca arriba con sus ojos cristalizados. "Amy…mi Ammes…"

_**We used to have this figured out;**_

_**We used to breathe without a doubt.**_

_**When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.**_

_**We used to have this under control.**_

_**We never thought.**_

_**We used to know.**_

_**At least there's you, and at least there's me.**_

_**Can we get this back?**_

_**Can we get this back to how it used to be?**_

Las lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos ; ya no las aguantaria mas. "Como te odio…Shadow the hedgehog"

_**I used to reach for you when**_

_**I got lost along the way.**_

_**I used to listen.**_

_**You always had just the right thing to say.**_

_**I used to follow you.**_

_**Never really cared where we would go,**_

_**Fast or slow, to anywhere at all.**_

_**We used to have this figured out;**_

_**We used to breathe without a doubt.**_

_**When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.**_

_**We used to have this under control.**_

_**We never thought.**_

_**We used to know.**_

_**At least there's you, and at least there's me.**_

_**Can we get this back?**_

_**Can we get this back to how it used to be?**_

A continuacion Sonic se levanto completamente devastado y comenzo a destruir toda su habitacion con ira , rabia , dolor y desesperacion. Era cierto que odiaba al azabache , pero el no habria logrado nada si el nunca la hubiera traicionado y eso no hacia odiarse mas a si mismo.

_**I look around me,**_

_**And I want you to be there**_

_**'Cause I miss the things that we shared.**_

_**Look around you.**_

_**It's empty, and you're sad**_

_**'Cause you miss the love that we had.**_

_**You used to talk to me like**_

_**I was the only one around,**_

_**The only one around.**_

_**We used to have this figured out;**_

_**We used to breathe without a doubt.**_

_**When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.**_

_**We used to have this under control.**_

_**We never thought.**_

_**We used to know.**_

_**At least there's you, and at least there's me.**_

_**Can we get this back?**_

_**Can we get this back to how it used to be? Yeah.**_

_**To how it used to be.**_

_**To how it used to be, yeah.**_

_**To how it used to be.**_

_**To how it used to be.**_

Cayo al suelo sin fuerzas frente a un marco quebrado en el suelo. Lo tomo en sus manos y saco el retrato que traia adentro ; el y Amy abrazandose , ambos con una gran sonrisa. Sonrio con amargura tragando todo aquel dolor y abrazo aquella foto sintiendo como esos momentos estaban perdidos. Sabiendo que ahora seria Shadow quien tendria la oportunidad de hacerla feliz ; cosa en la que el habia fallado. Se paro lentamente y se dejo caer en su cama llena de destroyos sin importarle cortarse o sentirse incomodo y se hizo una bolita aun con la foto en su pecho.

"Nunca conseguire tu perdon…primero debo de perdonarme a mi mismo…" susurro entre sollozos sintiendo que poco a poco sus parpados cansados de llorar le decian que era momento de descansar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Si ya se que estuvo corto u.u Pero aun no queria subir lo proximo ( me gusta tenerlos en tension buaahahah xD ) Les recuerdo que es un triangulo amoroso y que tendra sus momentos. Se que hasta ahora todo ha ido a favor de Shadow pero segun vaya avanzando la historia entenderan el gran lio que se avecina :D Hasta ahora va ganando el Shadamy ! Asi que si te gusta el Sonamy y no has votado aun debes de hacerlo ya! xD Y si amas el Shadamy tambien hagan lo mismo ya que no se pueden confiar! Dejenme saber que es lo que piensan en un review aunque sea algo breve creenme que ayuda xD Si tienen una idea para la historia tambien pueden opinar! Asi que ya lo saben! Awww pobre Sonic me dio sentimiento imaginarlo asi :( a ustedes no? ( se lo merece . ) Y ya ya me despido! No sin antes invitarlos a que lean mi fic The Dark Side Of The Angel que aunque es antiguo y estaba descontinuado he decidido reanudarlo! Asi que si estas aburrido y tienes ganas de continuar leyendo luego de este capitulo ya sabes que hacer! Se les quiereeeeeee 3<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo VI: So What?**_

_**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**_

Se sento junto a sus amigas en uno de los extremos del salon. Las escucho discutir por algo que no alcanzo a notar. Estaba algo distraida observando aquella mano que estuvo entrelazada con la de su nuevo "novio" y aun sentia aquella corriente recorrer su brazo. Sonreia sin razon con su mirada baja esperando que nadie notara su sonroje y sus dientes ; en especial el azabache que permanecia junto a su hermano al otro extremo.

-Ya basta Rouge!- El chillido irritante de una Blaze visiblemente molesta la saco de sus pensamientos alfin.

-A ver niñas que pasa ahora?- Cuestiono con molestia a sus amigas volteandose alfin.

-Es Rouge! No para de insinuar cosas!- Se quejo en un puchero infantil señalando a la murcielago.

-Dejame adivinar…Silver?- Comento con pesadez viendola a los ojos.

-Es que acaso no estabas prestando atension linda?- Inquirio Rouge viendola con una sonrisa.

-No.- Se encogio de hombros esperando aun la respuesta.- No hace falta.

-Pues si Amy. Le comente a Rouge que hoy no podre ir a tu casa porque ayudare a Silver con una clase y ya sabras el resto.-Suspiro cansada volteando su rostro para ocultar su sonroje.

-Ok. Rouge deja de insunuar lo obvio y Blaze ignora a Rouge!- Comando con cansancio y una sonrisa divertida.

-Amy!-Se quejaron ambas al unisono mirandola de manera asesina causando que esta soltara una leve carcajada.

La murcielago y la gata se miraron un momento y sonrieron complices. Voltearon a ver a Amy con una risa burlona. La rosada abrio los ojos como platos al notar las intensiones de ambas y entrecerro sus ojos en un vano intento porque se detuvieran.

-Asi que dinos Amy , que le respondiste a Shadow?- Interrogo Rouge sin quitar aquella expresion juguetona de su rostro.

-Anda Amy cuenta!- Insito Blaze.

-Ahhg no empiezen , no aquí!- Se quejo cruzada de brazos.

-Lo tomare como un si.- Sonrio complacida.

-Uhhh como fue?- Continuo Blaze.

-Normal.- Intento no sonar muy interesada.

-Normal?- Dijeron ambas al unisono.

-Si. Sono el timbre cuando le respondi.- Hizo una mueca de molestia al recordarlo.

-Ah ya. Tanto te entretuvo Sonic?- La mirada de la blanquecina cambio a una mas seria. Amy solo asintio con cansancio.

-Oh! Hablando de tu tormento.- Comento sin interes la de pelaje purpura.- Escuche esta cancion en la radio esta mañana y me recordo a ti. Deberias escucharla. Es mucho mejor que todas esas canciones corta venas que tienes en tu reproductor.- Explico escribiendo el titulo y el artista en su telefono y enviandoselo por un mensaje de texto.

-Muy bien clase ya es hora de comenzar!- Hablo apresurado el profesor entrando directo a su escritorio.

**-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Shadow se encontraba terminando una tarea incompleta junto a su hermano. La tension de la mañana no lo habia dejado concentrarse con las clases y por ende tenia varias cosas incompletas.

-Asi que novios he?- Comento su hermano sin mirarlo mientras jugaba con su marcador en el escritorio.

-Vaya que los bochinches viajan rapido en estas paredes.- Respondio indiferente si dejar de escribir.

-Asi que por eso estabas tan molesto por como Sonic se la llevo.- Sonrio mirandolo alfin.- Cuando pensabas informarselo a tu hermano favorito?

-Primero que nada eres mi unico hermano.- Arqueo una ceja mirandolo por el rabo del ojo un segundo.- Y segundo fue luego de lo que paso con el.- Se podia apreciar cierto recentimiento al recordar el suceso.

No comento nada mas y siguio jugando con aquel marcador. Shadow por su parte dejo de escribir al escuchar como el se habia vuelto el tema de conversacion de las amigas de Amy. Sonrio ante aquello y aunque la rosada no comento nada que el no supiera se sentia mas que complacido. _**  
><strong>_

Sabia que estaba sintiendo cosas que el no queria sentir por nadie nunca mas , pero con ella en cierto modo no le importaba. Dejaria que las cosas fluyeran como debian de ocurrir y ya luego veria que ocurria.

-**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**-

Salieron juntas del salon de clases junto con la multitud , pero ahora Knuckles se les habia unido y luego raramense tambien lo hicieron Shadow y Silver.

-Bueno si no vendran a mi casa esta noche ya que ambas tienen planes supongo que no tendre de otra que ponerme a estudiar sola.- Suspiro cansada la rosada entremedio de sus amigas.

-Ya y que tal si tu no…- La propuesta de Rouge fue cayada por la mano de Amy quien la mirada negando con la cabeza.-Bien!- Se quito aquella mano de mala gana y tomo a Knuckles del brazo para despedirse de los presentes y marcharse.

-Yo tambien tengo algo de prisa. Mi madre seguro querra que haga algo acambio de su favor.- Rodo sus ojos en señal de exasperacion la de ojos ambar refiriendose a sus planes con Silver.

-Entiendo , ya Scourge debe estarme esperando.- Sonrio alegremente despidiendose de la gata que ya comenzaba a partir.

-Te veo luego Silver.- Le recordo con una dulce sonrisa a lo que este asintio devolviendole la sonrisa.

-Mmm me esperas un momento? Olvide uno de los libros debajo de la silla.- Se dirigio a su hermano rascandose la cabeza. Este solo asintio soltando un suspiro de molestia.

Amy al escuchar esto se detuvo y decidio acompañar a Shadow. Aquel incomodo silencio la estaba calcomiendo. Era la primera vez que estando con el no sabia que decir o sentia la urgencia de hablar con el asi que solo dejo salir un par de dudas que llevaba toda la tarde en su mente.

-Shadow?- Llamo su atension en un tono timido. El azabache que permanecia mirando en la direccion que se habia marchado su hermano giro su rostro para ver la a su par dandole a entender que la escuchaba.- Explicame algo.- Agrego intentando formular correctamente la pregunta en su mente luego de apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos carmesi que la miraban de manera penetrante.- Como seran las cosas? Es decir como debo actuar contigo?

-Actuar?- Inquirio sin comprender frunciendo su ceño.

-Ya sabes a que me refiero. No es como si tuviera mucha experiencia con esto.- Se quejo algo molesta cruzandose de brazos.

-Acaso nunca has tenido novio Rose?- Volvio a responder con una pregunta pero esta vez tenia una mueca un tanto burlona en su rostro.

-No se trata de eso. Esto es muy diferente a tener uno verdadero.- Aquello la desesperaba un poco al sentirse tonta en cierto modo.

-Y crees que yo si tengo experiencia en esto?- Nego borrando aquella mueca y volvio a su pose seria.- Es lo mismo. La diferencia es que tu y yo sabemos que no es verdadero. No estamos atados al otro , no hay sentimientos envueltos , los celos estan prohibidos y solo tenemos que aparentar cuando estemos en publico.- Sus palabras sonaron algo rudas aunque no queria aparentar aquello.

-Oh…- Bajo su cabeza algo desanimada al escucharlo. Aquello en cierto modo la hirio en especial aquello de que "no hay sentimientos envueltos". Eso era mentira , ella lo queria aunque fuera un cariño amistoso.

-Te molesto la respuesta?- Pregunto algo inquieto por aquella reaccion girandose alfin para tenerla completamente de frente.

-No. No es eso , ignorame.- Sonrio nerviosa intentando desaparecer aquella expresion y la sensacion que la acababa de invadir.

-Segura?-Insistio al no creer su cambio de actitud.

Amy solo asintio y pudo apreciar como es que el erizo plateado caminaba devuelta a ellos por el pasillo que habian tomado anteriormente.- Alli esta tu hermano ya debo de partir o escoria me matara.- Bromeo despidiendose con un ademan de mano y volteando para irse pero el agarre de Shadow en su cintura la detuvo. Nuevamente aquellas sensaciones ante el tacto del azabache.

-Asi te despides de tu novio?- Susurro en su oreja , luego la giro de golpe y la tomo delicadamente de su rostro con una mano y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

-Lo…lo siento.- Sonrio nerviosa completamente sonrojada pero esta vez no pudo voltear ya que aun este la mantenia agarrada.-…me cuesta un poco adaptarme a esto.- Confeso sintiendo como el agarre de este se aligeraba y la soltaba.

El solo asintio con una leve sonrisa un tanto juguetona y la vio partir con un poco de lentitud. Momentos despues paso por su lado el plateado y lo siguio a su par.

**-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Su movil sono incistentemente. Aquel molesto aparato lo habia despertado y ahora debia de encontrarlo entre todo aquel desastre o sabia que no pararia de sonar. Suspiro con cansancio aun con aquella tristeza en su rostro y lo localizo bajo el marco de su ventana ; increiblemente estaba intacto.

-Que ocurre Tails?- Intento sonar animado.

-Donde estas metido? Ya brincaste una clase!- Cuestiono algo preocupado su mejor amigo.

-Me fui temprano amigo.- Informo tirandose de espaldas nuevamente en la cama.

-Te encuentras bien?-

-Si ya se me pasara.- Se encogio de hombros tratando de restarle importancia.

-Me entere de lo de Amy y Shadow , por eso te has marchado?- Indico con algo de desanimo.

-Asi que acepto…-Susurro para si mismo con una sonrisa triste.

-Ah lo siento pense que sabias ya y…

-Tranquilo amigo igual y Amy me lo dijo aunque tenia esperanza de que lo rechazara a ultimo momento.- Confeso acomodandose sus zapatillas ; necesitaba correr un rato.

Se despidio de su amigo esperando no preocuparlo mas de lo que estaba e ignorando aquel deshorden salio por la ventana y corrio con todas sus fuerzas esperando que su error dejara de perseguirlo en algun momento.

**-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Llego a su casa apresurada y sin casi aliento. Dejo sus cosas en su cama y luego de cambiarse salio a hablar con su madre ; la cual no era muy facil.

-Madre?- Llamo con cierto temor asomandose por la puerta de la cocina.

-Si querida.- Saludo con un ademan de mano sin mirarla ya que se encontraba picando unas verduras para la cena. Era una gata de pelaje verde menta y ojos naranja.

-Ehhh…un amigo me pidio ayuda con su tarea y…-

-Lo siento Blaze , pero sabes que no puedes traer chicos a la casa.- Le advirtio señalando hacia arriba.

Blaze sabia a que se referia. Su padre era muy protector con ella y en varias ocaciones le espanto a uno que otro pretendiente. Derrotada bajo su mirada y decidio salir de alli.

-Pero…- La voz de su madre la detuvo.- …Si no es problema podrias ir a su casa , sera nuestro secreto.- Susurro complice guiñandole un ojo.

Blaze sonrio con alegria y le dio un abrazo a su madre. Era uno de esos dias en los que se encontraba de buen humor y no podia desperdiciarlo. Ahora solo esperaba que no fuera problema que estudiaran en casa del plateado.

"_**Tengo un problema. Seria posible que estudiaramos en tu casa? :/"**_

"_**Claro que no es problema! ;)"**_

"_**Entonces nos vemos luego de cenar!"**_

La madre de Blaze no podia evitar sonreir al ver como su hija sonreia con ilusion al mensajear con aquel chico y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

-Asi que , como se llama?- La saco de sus pensamientos sorprendiendola.

-Ah?- Musito confundida.

-Tu amigo.- Aclaro con una sonrisa.

-Ah! Si…Silver.- Respondio con nerviosismo guardando su mobil.

-Y es lindo?- Continuo interrogandola brindandole un cuchillo para que la ayudara a terminar de preparar la cena.

-Porque preguntas eso?- Cuestiono algo alterada sintiendo aquel calor en sus mejillas.

-Ok. No respondas con eso es suficiente jajaja!-Comprendio caminando en ruta a la estufa y coloco un par de hollas en las ornillas encendiendolas con una llamarada de sus manos.

-Ma! No empiezes ya tengo suficiente con Rouge!- Se quejo agachando sus orejas y cruzandose de brazos.

-Pero es que se te nota en la mirada que ese chico no te es indiferente querida y te apuesto que el tambien esta interesado en ti.- Comento mas calmada.

-Tu crees?- Sus ojos brillaron con cierta ilusion.

-Claro que si! Eres hermosa y tienes un gran corazon , aunque un temperamento algo fuerte.- Lo ultimo lo dijo casi inaudible con una leve sonrisa.

-Oye!- Se quejo sonriendo.

-Ya , ya terminemos de cocinar y ya luego hablaremos del tema.- hablo mas relajada tomando las verduras picadas por su hija y las virtio en un caldero con agua hirviendo.

**-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Dejo su telefono sobre su cama con una leve sonrisa y bajo las escaleras buscando a su hermano que se encontraba recostado del sofa en forma de L con cara de aburrimiento cambiando los canales.

-Oye Shad!- Saludo tomando asiento en el otro lado del sofa mirando al azabache que aun no lo miraba.- Te molestaria que Blaze viniera a la casa a ayudarme a estudiar?- Inquirio algo nervioso volteando a ver el televisor.

-Quieres que me vaya cierto?- Adivino con molestia sentandose y mirandolo a los ojos.

-Ah? No , bueno asi como lo dices suena terrible.- Balbuceo tratando de explicarse.

-De acuerdo.- Acepto calmadamente.

-Enserio?- Alzo un poco la voz algo confundido.

-Pero…- Se levando parandose frente a el con cara de pocos amigos.- …Deberas hacer todos los quehaceres del apartamento tu solo por todo un mes.- Completo volteando para irse.

-Un mes?- Repitio exaltado siguiendo a su hermano.- No crees que exageras?- Sonrio un poco al pensar lo ridiculo que aquello era.

-No.

-Tienes que estar de broma!- Se quejo cruzado de brazos.

-Te parece que bromeo?- Inquirio seriamente rodando sus ojos con exasperacion.

-Ahhg vamos! Dos semanas?- Intento negociar con este suspirando cansadamente.

-Un mes. Tomalo o dejalo.- Volteo a verlo ya harto de aquella situacion.

-Bien!-Acepto tirandose de las puas y regresando a la sala.

Shadow sonrio de medio lado satisfecho y salio de alli sin rumbo.

**-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

"_Asi que hoy acepte ser la novia falsa de Shadow para alejar a Sonic de mi por completo. Si ya se. , suena algo loco verdad? Pero es la unica manera de lograrlo. Ya se lo he pedido tantas veces y el aun sigue insistiendo y eso ya me comienza a fastidiar. Porque? Simple. Sabes cuantas veces casi me convence? No se ya cuanto podria soportar y no tengo intensiones de caer en lo mismo otra vez. Merezco algo mejor por mas egoista que suene. Y si! Me duele en el alma verlo sufriendo de esa manera y mas aun sintiendo lo que siento por el ; no es facil. Pero el debe de aprender una leccion por lo que hizo y lamentablemente me toco a mi ser quien se la de. Ya en un futuro se que encontrara a alguien digna de el y que se que el no la traicionara luego de esto. Pero si lo perdono no servira de nada y se que lo volvera a hacer al no haber tenido las consecuencias de sus actos. Espero que algun dia comprenda que hago esto porque lo amo. Y quien sabe si en algun futuro nos volvemos a encontrar y volvemos , pero por el momento no esta en mis planes."_

Cerro con una sonrisa triste aquel diario que justamente el le habia regalado y lo guardo donde pertenecia. Ya era hora de limpiar todo para preparar la cena. "Como odio comer sola." Suspiro melancolica recordando las noches en las que pasaba junto a sus padres cenando amenamente. Deseaba tanto que regresaran.

Tomo su reproductor de musica y bajo hasta la sala en la cual habia un gran equipo de musica bajo el televisor de plasma que posaba en la pared sobre un mueble de madera solida con varios equipos acomodados perfectamente en esta. Frente habia un par de sofas de cuero negro con cojines rosados que hacian juego con unas lamparas colocadas a cada lado de cada sofa sobre unas mesitas con un tope de cristal.

Pensaba poner su Zune nuevamente en aleatorio a todo volumen , pero recordo que Blaze le habia dicho que escuchara una cancion que con suerte no era deprimente asi que saco su celular y busco aquel mensaje.

"**So what-Pink ;D"**

Se encogio de hombros y despues de buscar la cancion en el youtube del mismo mp3 decidio colocarla para que sonara repetitivamente.

_**Na-na-na-na, na-na, na**_

_**Na-na-na-na na-na**_

_**Na-na-na-na, na-na, na**_

_**Na-na-na-na na-na**_

_**I guess I just lost my husband**_

_**I don't know where he went**_

_**So I'm gonna drink my money**_

_**I'm not gonna pay his rent**_

_**(Nope!)**_

Sonrio al escuchar el ritmo de la tonada y se dispuso a recoger un poco moviendose al son de la musica con una sonrisa alegre.

_**I got a brand new attitude**_

_**And I'm gonna wear it tonight**_

_**I'm gonna get in trouble**_

_**I wanna start a fight**_

_**Na-na-na-na, na-na, na**_

_**I wanna start a fight**_

_**Na-na-na-na, na-na, na**_

_**I gonna start a fight!**_

_**So, so what?**_

_**I'm still a rock star**_

_**I got my rock moves**_

_**And I don't need you**_

Aquella lirica seguro que le agradaba y era totalmente diferente a lo que habia escuchado estos ultimos meses. Termino con su cuarto y limpio un poco el baño mientras bailaba sin poderlo evitar. Tenia suerte de que sus amigas tenian el mismo gusto en cuestion de la musica y siempre se le pegaba la misma cancion a las tres. La cantaban hasta odiarla ( sin exagerar ).

_**And guess what**_

_**I'm having more fun**_

_**And now that we're done**_

_**I'm gonna show you tonight**_

_**I'm alright**_

_**I'm just fine**_

_**And you're a tool!**_

_**So, so what?**_

_**I am a rock star**_

_**I got my rock moves**_

_**And I don't want you tonight**_

_**Uh, check my flow, uh**_

Paro de golpe en la cocina recordando aquellos ojos sangre que ultimamente no se apartaban de tu mente y no pudo evitar sonreir con cierto entusiasmo al recordar aquel beso. "tonta." Penso divertida sacandose aquello de la mente. " No sentimientos , recuerdalo." Esto ultimo borro su sonrisa por completo y una punzada la hizo sentir algo arrepentida. Estaria haciendo lo correcto?

_**The waiter just took my table**_

_**And gave it to Jessica Simp**_

_**(shit!)**_

_**I guess I'll go sit with drum boy**_

_**At least he'll know how to hit**_

_**What if this song's on the radio**_

_**Then somebody's gonna die**_

_**I'm gonna get in trouble**_

_**My ex will start a fight**_

_**Na-na-na-na, na-na, na**_

_**He's gonna start a fight**_

_**Na-na-na-na, na-na, na**_

_**We're all gonna get in a fight!**_

_**So, so what?**_

_**I'm still a rock star**_

_**I got my rock moves**_

_**And I don't need you**_

Se dejaria de pensamientos deprimentes y se dejaria llevar por aquella cancion un rato. No era posible que se sintiera mal pensando en ambos erizos.

_**You weren't there**_

_**You never were**_

_**You want it all**_

_**But that's not fair**_

_**I gave you life**_

_**I gave my all**_

_**You weren't there**_

_**You let me fall**_

_**So, so what?**_

_**I'm still a rock star**_

_**I got my rock moves**_

_**And I don't need you**_

_**And guess what**_

_**I'm having more fun**_

_**And now that we're done**_

_**I'm gonna show you tonight**_

_**I'm alright**_

_**I'm just fine**_

_**And you're a tool**_

Termino con lo que tenia planeado limpiar esa tarde y procedio a guardar todo para luego buscar que cenaria ese dia. "Yo se que con el sera diferente."

_**So, so what?**_

_**I am a rock star**_

_**I got my rock moves**_

_**And I don't want you tonight**_

_**No no, no no**_

_**I don't want you tonight**_

_**You weren't there**_

_**I'm gonna show you tonight**_

_**I'm alright**_

_**I'm just fine**_

_**And you're a tool**_

_**So, so what?**_

_**I am a rock star**_

_**I got my rock moves**_

_**And I don't want you tonight**_

La musica se detuvo y noto que no volvio a comenzar como lo habia puesto en su Zune. " Ahhg." Camino pesadamente pasando el recibidor frente a las escaleras y en la proxima entrada llego a la sala.

"_**Bateria insuficiente conecte de inmediato."**_

-Genial!- Apago todo con molestia y subio a conectar su zune para continuar sus deberes en silencio.- Odio el silencio cuando ando de estos animos.- Su discusion dirigida su persona fue interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta.- Me pregunto si sera una de las chicas?- Comento parando frente a la puerta dudando un poco al pensar que tambien podria ser Sonic.

Abrio con cierto temor solo asomandose y vio con sorpresa a aquel erizo negro que tanto habia invadido su mente ese dia. Decidio invitarlo en a pasar sin decir nada. Y lo dirigio a la sala.

-Ocurre algo?- Inquirio algo nerviosa sentandose y invitandolo a tomar lugar junto a ella.

-Lamento llegar sin avisar. Espero no molestarte.- Comento con su semblante serio mirando cada detalle del lugar.

-Ah no importa!- Sonrio cordial tratando de calmar sus nervios.

-Es que Silver y tu amiga estudiaran en la casa y me pidio que los dejara solos.- Explico un tanto molesto.

-Oh. Bueno entonces te quedaras un buen rato?- Pregunto con ilusion viendolo a los ojos.

-Si no es mucha molestia.-Confirmo algo mas relajado sintiendose bienvenido.

-Genial! Ya cenaste?- Se paro de un salto con alegria y lo tomo del brazo para que la acompañara a la cocina.

-No.- Respondio algo confundido por aquella reaccion aunque no le molesto.

-Muy bien entonces preparare algo para ambos. Te gusta la pasta?- Pregunto algo pensativa quitandose un delantal que utilizaba para limpiar y buscando el que tenia para cocinar.

Shadow abrio un poco los ojos con sorpresa al ver que habia debajo de aquel trapo sucio. Vestia una camisa sin mangas amarilla y unos mahones cortos algo razgados. Su busto resaltaba mas de la cuenta y se podia apreciar que tenia sus piernas en forma. Sacudio su cabeza para intentar relajarse un poco y decidio prestar atension a su entorno luego se asentir y responder al la pregunta de la rosada.

Noto como Shadow la miro de una forma un tanto descarada , aunque aparto la vista rapidamente. Pero no lo culpaba aquellas ropas eran algo reveladoras. Pero ella no esperaba visita y asi era como ella vestia en su casa gracias a la terrible calor que asotaba esos ultimos dias. Decidio restarle importancia y comenzo a preparar la comida.

-Te vez diferente.- Comento con una ceja alzada este llamando su atension.

- A que te refieres?- Cuestiono viendolo sobre su hombro algo confundida. Era eso bueno o malo?

-No llevas maquillaje.- Recalco aquel detalle restandole importancia.

-Ah eso. No soy chica de antar maquillada todo el tiempo. La verdad nunca me habia maquillado hasta este semestre.- Confeso con tristeza girando la carne con unas pinzas metalicas.

-Y que te hizo cambiar de opinion?- Cuestiono algo interesado aunque imaginaba que era para impresionar al azul.

-Pues…- suspiro antes de responder y volteo a mirarlo alfin recostandose del gabinete de granito.-…No me gusta que mis amigos noten que estoy decaida. Y la realidad es que luego de pasar todo el verano llorando como estupida y desvelada me causo unas ojeras terribles asi que Rouge me recomendo que lo utilizara. Y me ha sido de mucha ayuda ya que oculta todos esos detalles orendos y disfraza un poco la falta de brillo en mis ojos. Aunque tu lo notaste de inmediato.- Sonrio al recordar aquel dia que se conocieron y noto como este la miraba un tanto sorprendido.

-Ya no veo las ojeras y tu brillo poco a poco esta volviendo.- La miro fijamente y se podia apreciar un leve brillo de alegria en sus ojos. Acaso el era el causante de tal mejoria?

-Ya lo creo. Y me alegra , la verdad es que no me agradan mucho los cosmeticos.- Confeso con una dulce sonrisa tomando un cucharon y moviendo la pasta elevandose con la punta de los pies gracias a su baja estarura.

-Yo pienso que te vez hermosa asi.- Solto aquel cumplido sincero causando que esta sonriera agradecida y algo nerviosa.

Volvio a mirarla y sonrio al notar lo dulce que se veia intentando alcanzar la hoya y se puso depie y se paro a sus espaldas y la elevo con delicadeza para que se le hiciera mas facil. Noto como esta se tensaba al sentir su agarre , pero luego comprendio y solto una leve carcajada terminando de menear aquel contenido y apagando la estufa.

-Gracias , pero podrias avisar la proxima vez?- Se volteo con la misma sonrisa a verlo defrente cuando este la bajo.

-Te he asustado?- Pregunto mas serio.

-No, no es eso.- Nego nerviosa al sentirse algo acorralada por la cercania de este.- Es solo que no estoy acostum…

-Humph definitivamente tu ex es un animal salvaje.- La interrumpio adivinando lo que iba a decir.- Pero yo soy diferente.- Volvio a tomar su rostro entre sus manos y la vio con seriedad a los ojos.

-Lo se…-susurro tomando dulcemente aquellas manos que la sostenian y le sonrio sin apartar la vista.- Pero no eres mi novio.- Recordo safandose de su agarre y buscando unos platos en el gabinete alto volviendo a esforzarse para alcanzar su objetivo.

-Te gustaria?- la retiro con delicadeza , tomo los platos que esta buscaba y se los entrego volviendo a atraparla con aquellos ojos sangre.

Esa pregunta realmente la tomo desprevenida. Era una duda o una proposicion? No lo sabia y sin duda no sabia si seria capaz de responderla. Su corazon dio un vuelco al pensar que aquello podria ser real y su respiracion agitada la traiciono. Pero tenia que responder o buscar la manera de evadirlo. Estaba apunto de hablar cuando su celular comenzo a sonar en su bolsillo.

-Yo servire.- Informo retomando aquella actitud seria que lo caracterizaba tomando los platos y dandole la espalda para dirigirse a la estufa.

Miro su telefono y respondio confundida.

-Blaze?-

-Amy necesito tu ayuda!- la gata sonaba visiblemente nerviosa y algo alarmada.

-Que ocurre? Estas bien?- Inquirio algo preocupada sentandose en su lugar en la mesa.

-Si es que…- un fuerte suspiro resono en la bocina.- …No pude invitar a Silver a la casa por mi padre y quedamos en que yo iria a su casa.- Comenzo a explicar tan rapido que tuvo que tomar un momento para tomar aire.

-Y el problema es?- La insito a que continuara mientras le sonreia agradecida a Shadow que acababa de depositar su plato de comida sobre la mesa y un vaso con jugo junto a sus cubiertos mientras se sentaba frente a esta.

-No me atrevo a entrar.- Acepto cabizbaja mirando la puerta de la casa de el plateado mientras se mordia el labio.

-Tonta porque no?- Sonrio mas relajada.

-No lo se. Tengo miedo y que tal si Shadow se molesta?- Invento varias excusas sabiendo que no habia razon para estar de aquella forma.

-Shadow esta aquí conmigo.- Indico con algo de molestia al notar las excusas de su amiga.

-Que? Osea que estaremos solos? Creo que eso es peor y…- Comenzo a balbucear con mas nerviosismo.

-Ok! Ya relajate que no vas al matadero. Solo entra y deja que pase lo que tenga que pasar.- Comando con autoridad la rosada.

-Pero…

-Nada , si no entras sabes que te arrepentiras asi que dejate de niñerias y entra.-La interrumpio con la misma actitud.

-Tienes razon.- Acepto con molestia y luego sonrio.- Gracias Amy.- Se despidio y corto la llamada.

-Y luego dice que no le gusta.- Susurro divertida prestando atension a su acompañante.-Ups…

-Descuida. Igual y mi hermano esta de la misma manera.- Hablo indiferente encogiendose de hombros.

-Silver esta interesado en Blaze?- Cuestiono con curiosidad. Shadow solo asintio y tomo un sorbo de su jugo.

-Vaya. Es curioso que dos personas esten interesadas y que ninguno diga nada.- Murmuro tomando su tenedor comenzando a comer.

-Acaso nunca te ha pasado?- Pregunto con una media sonrisa imitandola.

-No. La unica persona en la que me he interesado es en Sonic y el en un principio no me correspondia.- Confeso con una mueca triste y continuo comiendo.

-Y ahora?- Continuo el interrogatorio pero ahora no la miraba.

-Por mas que me pese aun siento algo por el asi que n…

-Puedes interesarte en una persona amando a otra ; es natural. La atraccion fisica no es lo mismo que el amor.- La interrumpio con algo de insistencia aunque continuaba con su rostro serio y su ceño algo fruncido. Es que acaso queria que ella confesara algo?

-Si asi como hizo el.- Agrego con molestia dejando de comer.

-No estamos hablando de el.- Le recordo algo molesto terminando su comida.- Ademas si estas con esa persona la atraccion no debe de ser obstaculo entre ambos y se puede ignorar facilmente.

-Pues si puede que me atraiga alguien , pero no se si tiene interes en mi! Razon por la cual no aplica a la pregunta.- Alzo un poco la voz algo estresada y se paro para retirar los platos.

Queria saber mas a fondo aquello, pero el no era de insistir mucho y dedidio dejarlo asi por el momento. Total ahora tendria el camino libre y tendria tiempo suficiente para estar con ella y averiguar aquello.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que les parecio? Si ya se que va algo lenta referente a el Shadamy y Sonamy pero quiero que sea algo mas real eso de los te amo a los cinco minutos de conocerse no me gustan y el fic sera lo suficientemente largo para que cada vez sea mas intenso! :D Este capitulo lo he hecho mas largo que los anteriores como podran haber notado xD Andaba inspirada y bueno tambien he estado actualizando mas rapido asi que no se pueden quejar de mi! :D En el proximo capitulo sabran mas de la relasion entre Scourge y Amy ya que ha quedado algo inconclusa ( y no no habra nada de Scouramy) Y ya sin mas que decir espero que me dejen sus reviews y me digan que es lo que piensan de este capitulo! Tambien muchas gracias a los que me siguen y comentan! Se les quiere! 3<strong>_


	7. Unbreackable heart

_**Aqui estoy! No se asusten que no voy a dejar la historia a medias xD Es solo que bueno no he tenido mucho tiempo a estas fechas y mas hoy que es mi cumple wiiii happy birthday to me xD Me disculparan si es un poco corto pero como el poco tiempo que tengo pues ni modo. **_

* * *

><p><strong>La apuesta<strong>

**Flash back on**

_Llegaron a una clase de plazoneta en donde se resguardaron de la lluvia. Amy ya habia parado de llorar y el solo la observaba pensativo algo alejado. _

_**Hijacked when you weren't looking **_

_**Behind your back people were talking **_

_**Using words that cut you down to size **_

_**You wanna fight back, it's building inside you **_

_**Holding you up, taking you hostage **_

_**Yeah it's worth fighting for **_

_Lo miro con curiosidad pensando que en cualquier momento el saldria con una de las suyas , pero nada. De igual forma su hubiera querido hacerle daño ya habia tenido oportunidades suficientes. Estaba indefensa y no se defenderia._

_-Que te pasa?Digo no es que me importe mucho…- Comenzo a hablar tratando de ocultar su curiosidad con aquella sonrisa y mirada indiferente._

_No respondio ; queria pero no podia. Se le habiha vuelto a estrujar el corazon y tenia un fuerte nudo en la garganta._

_-No respondas. Imagino que ha sido tu novio.- Se paro mas serio y se sento a su lado en aquel banco circular que conformaba la plaza._

_-No es mi novio!- Chillo molesta cerrando sus manos con fuerza. El erizo verde sonrio ante aquello pero su sonrisa se borro al verla como caia al suelo de rodillas y volvia a llorar.- Me traiciono con la ardilla!_

_-Ah no!- La agarro con fuerza de los brazos y ya levanto del suelo de un golpe.- Escuchame bien porque no pienso repetirlo!- Comenzo a hablar viendola con molestia._

_**They'll try to take your pride, try to take your soul **_

_**They'll try to take all the control **_

_**They'll look you in the eyes, fill you full of lies **_

_**Believe me they're gonna try **_

_Amy abrio los ojos de golpe al sentir como este la tomaba de aquella forma y la hacia reaccionar. Estaba molesto , pero porque? No iba a burlarse de ella por lo que le paso?_

_-No me importa quien eres. Da igual quien es el y la otra!- Alzaba un poco la voz al hablar sin soltarla.-Tu no eres la victima aquí. Si se fue con ella fue su decisión! No le demuestres que te afecta porque en realidad es algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo! Tu hiciste las cosas bien con el , cierto? Pues olvidalo! Que se vaya al demonio!- Completo soltandola y alejandose un poco para recobrar la compostura y relajar sus expresiones faciales._

_-Por…porque me dices eso? No te burlaras de mi como siempre?- Hablo algo deshubicada buscando los ojos azules de aquel chico._

_-Tsk! Burlarme de ti? Bromeas?- Hablo con ironia volviendo sus pasos frente a ella que lo miraba ahora con confusion.- El erizo mas popular y adorado de la escuela ha dejado a la chica mas popular y atractiva por ese roedor insignificante! Perdoname si pienso que burlarme de el es mucho mejor.-Aquel comentario prepotente mas que enojarla le hizo sonreir. Sin entender la razon ella sentia que eso lo habia dicho para hacerla sentir mejor._

_**So when you're feeling crazy and things fall apart **_

_**Listen to your head, remember who you are **_

_**You're the one, you're the unbreakable heart **_

_**You're the one, you're the unbreakable heart **_

_**You're the one, you're the one **_

_-Gracias…- Rio levemente y sorpresivamente lo abrazo._

_-Oye!- Se quejo tratando de safarse._

_-No me dejes abrazandote sola…lo necesito.- Susurro con tristeza enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Scourge._

_Un gran relampago acompañado de las intensas lluvias era lo unico que resonaba en aquel lugar'; almenos para el de ojos azules. Amy escuchaba los latidos agitados del corazon del chico y se sentia reconfortada sintiendo como alfin este le correspondia el abrazo a regañadientes._

_**Hijacked when you weren't looking **_

_**Behind your back people were talking **_

_**Using words that cut you down to size **_

_**You want to fight back you're out in the open **_

_**You're under attack but your spirit is not broken **_

_**You know it's worth fighting for **_

_Amy se relajo un poco y se separo de el con una sonrisa dulce ; pero esta se aplio cuando vio el rostro todo sonrojado del erizo._

_-Jajajajajjaja que tierno te vez sonrojado.- Se mofo causando que esse te cruzara de brazos y la viera con el ceño fruncido. Era algo asi como un puchero rudo?_

_-Ya ahora te burlaras de mi?- Se quejo acercandose amenazante a ella retomanto su actitud de chico malo._

_-No. _

_-Bien! No vuelvas a abrazarme.- Le advirtio dandole la espalda._

_**They'll try to take your pride, try to take your soul **_

_**They'll try to take all the control **_

_**They'll look you in the eyes, fill you full of lies **_

_**Believe me they're gonna try **_

_**So when you're feeling crazy and things fall apart **_

_**Listen to your head, remember who you are **_

_**You're the one, you're the unbreakable heart **_

_**You're the one, you're the unbreakable heart **_

_**You're the one, you're the one **_

_-Bien. Lo siento.- Susurro retomando la tristeza con la que habia llegado y se volvio a sentar._

_-Una ultima cosa.- La miro sobre su hombro antes de partir.- Hazte un favor y no le demuestres que te hha roto el corazon. Mejores cosas hay que ese imbecil.-Sonrio con superioridad.- Demuestrale que el no es nada como para romperte el corazon. Que eres de corazon irrompible.- Y al decir eso , asi como habiha venido se fue._

_**Don't look them in the eyes **_

_**Believe me they're gonna try to fill you up with lies **_

_**They will try to take your pride, try to take your soul **_

_**(you're the one, you're the one) **_

_**Don't look them in the eyes, they are full of lies **_

_**(you're the one, you're the unbreakable heart) **_

_**You're the one, you're the unbreakable heart **_

_**You're the one, you're the one**_

_-Asi sera…_

_**Flash back off**_

_**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**_

"_Te gustaria?" _Aquella frase no dejaba de torturarla. El no habiha vuelto a hablar del tema , pero igual y ella no podia olvidarlo. Almenos paso una noche agradable con el. Luego de cenar jugaron video juegos hasta que el decidio que era algo tarde y se marcho.

Amy estaba recogiendo todo un poco antes de acostarse a dormir y poco a poco fue apagando las luces de la planta baja según iba subiendo a su cuarto. Parecia un gato asustado huyendo de la oscuridad y con aquel corre y corre hasta que llego a su cuarto y al apagar la luz dio un salto para llegar a la cama.

-Odio dormir sola en esta casa.-Se quejo mirando al techo pero una fuerte vibracion en su mesa de noche la alerto.

"**La he pasado bien contigo esta noche. Espero que se repita ;)"**

Chillo emocionada el leer aquel texto de parte del azabache y sin poderlo evitar sonrio como nunca o almenos como hacia tiempo que no lo hacia.

"**Me alegro! Yo tambien la he pasado muy bien contigo **** Y claro que tiene que repetirse ;)"**

"**Muy bien…que descanses Rose."**

"**Tu igual novio falso jajaja 3"**

"**Humph ****…sueña conmigo."**

"**Y tu conmigo…"**

"**Aun espero tu respuesta…no lo olvides."**

"**Juh?"**

"**Sabes a que me refiero."**

"**Mmm…"**

"**Piensalo."**

* * *

><p><strong>Vieron lo corto que fue? xD Pues no se preocupen que para el proximo capitulo sera mucho mas extenso y comenzara el romance entre estos dos ( alfin!) jajaja Como creen que le hira el primer dia en la escuela juntos como novios falsos? :O Bueno yo aun no lo se asi que si tienen una idea soy todo ojos xD No olviden dejarme sus comentarios a ver que es lo que opinan de la historia :D Nos leeremos pronto! Chaoo!<strong>


	8. Broken Road I

**No me he olvidado de esta historia tranquilos jajajajajja lamento la tardanza y espero que tuvieran unas maravillosas navidades :D Las mias no fueron tan buenas pero bueno ya tendre muchas mas wiiiiiiiiiii **

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Road Part I<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Asi que aquí estoy nuevamente como una chiquilla enamorada por primera vez sintiendo: ansiedad , nerviosismo , "mariposas", sudando y con estrés por no saber como peinarme y con que accesorios combinarme! Ademas de que casi no pude dormir! Ahhg! Que me pasa? Yo no estoy enamorada de el! Pero el simple hecho de pensar que lo vere hoy y que tengo que actuar como su novia me , me…alegra?"<em>

Amy termino de prepararse en un vano intento por calmar sus nervios y luego de desayunar media tostada y un poco de jugo de naranja ( gracias a su falta de apetito) salio de casa encontrandose con Blaze.

Blaze lleva media hora contandome con ojos soñadores lo bien que la paso con Silver , pero el problema es que yo estoy demasiado distraida pensando en esos ojos carmesi que me veran hoy de otra manera en la escuela y mas aun con aquella frase: "espero tu respuesta". Yo solo le respondia con : Si , aja , claro , ok…

-Y entonces Shadow llego interrumpiendonos…-Completo Blaze con un aire de tristeza. No sabia que habia interrumpido gracias a que no estuve prestando atension y a estas alturas temo preguntar.

Al pasar frente al porton me quede helada frente al primer escalon y esta me miro confundida luego de entrar. "Te quedaras alli todo el dia?" la escuche bromear pero aquel latido en mi interior se intensifico aun mas ; si era posible.

-Oh ya entiendo.- Volvio a sonreir de forma picara y me agarro de mi brazo obligandome a entrar.- Si estas asi por el supongo que es algo bueno!

-Y eso porque?- Cuestione con una mueca de confusion.

-Recuerdas cuando fue la ultima vez que te sentiste asi?

No comprendi aquellas palabras e intente pedirle que me explicara pero el grito de Tails a la lejania. Parecia preocupado. Corri junto con mi felina favorita y me reuni con el notando como casi todos nuestros amigos mas cercanos estaban presente.

Lo escuche comenzar a discutir con Rouge porque hablaba muy fuerte y no le permitia a los demas escucharlo y algo mas que no logre entender. Tenia mi vista perdida en aquel inmenso patio buscando al culpable de todas mis angustias , pero no lo encontre. Suspire decepcionada cuando senti los dedos de el zorrito tronar frente a mi.

-Amy estas bien?-

-Debe estar preocupada por Sonic al escucharte es normal.- La voz obvia de Knuckles me obligo a apartar la mirada del chico de dos colas.

-Sonic?

-Es que acaso no has escuchado nada de lo que hhe dicho?- Ahora Miles sonaba estresado y yo cada vez mas confundida por su actitud.

-Lo siento.

-Sonic esta desaparecido desde ayer Amy y no responde su telefono! Yo se que alomejor este bien pero al escuchar lo mal que estaba ayer temo que cometiera una estupidez.- Completo su relato con un suspiro vago y tristeza en sus ojos al bajar la mirada.

-Oh! Ya comprendo. El señor no puede estar cinco minutos sin ser el centro de la atension! Ya esto me tiene harta! Siempre hace lo mismo cuando discutimos! Desaparece para que yo lo encuentre en un rincon con sus orejas agachadas , ojos de perrito arrepentido y cola entre las patas! Y no seguire su juego!- Asi como lo habia dicho no podia mas con esa situacion. Queria disfrutar mi dia con Shadow y a el le daba con desaparecer. Todos me miran con temor pero no me importa! Ya es demasiado y el tiene que parar.

Sali de alli como alma que lleva el maldito demonio y pare frente a aquel circulo de arbustos caminando en circulos para tratar de relajarme.

"Es el colmo! Quien se cree que es? Que quiere de mi? Si es mi odio lo esta logrando! Por caos! Ya no somos niños que madure! Ok Amy estas sonando cruel…"

Escuche aquella voz que llevaba rato esperando oir. Era ella pero sonaba algo histerica. Sali de los arbustos y la vi caminando en circulos diciendo una que otra incoherencia. Me detuve a una distancia considerable estudiandola e intentando saber que era lo que le ocurria cuando escuche que mencionaba algo sobre Sonic desaparecido y rode mis ojos en forma de exasperacion.

-Rose…- Intente llamar su atension pero ella continuaba sin prestarme atension y su actitud no cambiaba. Lo intente unas tres veces mas sin éxito. Ya me estaba colmando la paciencia asi que me detuve frente a ella en un rapido movimiento.

Frene de golpe al ver a Shadow paradon frente a mi. Iba a explicar que era lo que ocurria pero el no me dio tiempo. Sin previo aviso aprisiono mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un intenso beso en los labios robandome el aliento y toda señal de molestia. Todo a mi alrededor se detuvo y por un instante mi corazon dio un vuelco. Se separo de mi viendome con intensidad a los ojos mientras yo me mantenia embobada con el.

-Lo buscaras y acabaras este asunto hoy.- Tal vez lo dijo de forma mandona pero era una solusion simple a todo aquello y yo estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Asinti levemente aun con sus manos sosteniendome. Acariciaba mis mejillas con uno de sus pulgares. Acerque mi rostro nuevamente al suyo y roze sus labios…

-Amy! No te molesta que me la robe un segundo cierto?- Me halo del brazo y poco a poco me fue arrastrando mientras le dirigia la palabra a Shadow. Lo vi a los ojos intentando disculparme y el solo nego con la cabeza cruzado de brazos mientras partia.

-Iras a buscar a Sonic?-No se si eso fue una orden o una pregunta al ver lo enfadada que estaba.

-Si.- Respondi con mi mirada perdida. Realmente deseaba estar con el y nadie me lo permitia.

-Para que demonios! No niña ignoralo y que deje de estar utilizando psicologia contigo.- Si. Estaba muy cabreada.

-Le dejare claro las cosas y con suerte dejara sus arranques atrás.

-Pero…

-Nada. Eso era todo?- Su rostro dejo a un lado aquella mueca de molestia. Me estudio un momento y luego una mirada picara se dejo ver en aquella sonrisa juguetona y el destello en sus ojos.

-Que sentiste cuando te beso?

Ya se por donde viene. Tanto ella como Blaze querian que yo olvidara a Sonic con Shadow pero eso no seria tan facil por mas que me guste el es solo eso ; una atraccion suerte el timbre sono y me aleje de ella pero aterrizo frente a mi.

-Eso de que "me salvo la campana" no sirve conmigo. Responde.

-Yo…

-Tu que haces aquí! Acaba y entra al salon!- Knuckles aparecio tras de nosotras regañando a Rouge. Sonrei triunfante y corri antes de que ella empezara a pelear con el equidna.

La vi entrar apresurada y sentarse a mi lado brindandome una sonrisa mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla. Supongo que esa es una forma de disculparse. No estoy molesto ; se que no fue su culpa. Pero toda la mañana pude notar que estaba muy distraida e incluso algo somnolienta. Estara asi por el maldito azul?

-Rose te encuentras bien?

-Ah que?- Y tal y como si la hubiera despertado ella me miro desorientada esperando que volviera a repetir la pregunta.

-Olvidalo.

-No es que ….ah.- Se halo de las orejas visiblemente irritada y suspiro antes de dirigir su mirada aceituna a mi.- Lo siento. No he dormido casi y pues…

-Estas preocubada por tu ex…-Trate de no sobar molesto pero lo que salio de mis labios fue mas bien un gruñido.

-Que? No. Solo quiero salir de eso y ya, para estar contigo.- Hablo con velocidad.

-Estas asi porque el problema que causo no nos ha permitido estar juntos?-Vaya que aquello me habia sorprendido.

-Eh si bueno tu sabes que si paso tiempo con el y no contigo lo de nuestra relasion no servira de nada y…

El timbre sono salvandome nuevamente. Shadow solo asintio con seriedad y salimos juntos del salon. Caminamos en silencion hasta que lo vi por el rabo del ojo y me fije en su mano. Sabia que eso seria algo que teniamos y hacer y no esperaria que Shadow hiciera todo el trabajo de "novio" asi que entrelaze timidamente mi mano izquierda con la derecha suya. Al principio pense que me rechazaria y que se alejaria un poco pero su fuerte agarre me causo una gran emocion y regocijo en mi interior que no pude evitar sonreir como estupida sin razon aparente.

Ahora tenia tres dudas en mi mente : "Te gustaria?" "Recuerdas cuando fue la ultima vez que te sentiste asi?" "Que sentiste cuando te beso?"

Me despedi de Shadow con un ademan de mano y lo vi cruzarse de brazos con su ceño fruncido y negar con la cabeza. Lo hize otra vez. Me disculpe y le di un beso en los labios para luego salir de alli con su sonrisa sincera en mi mente. Ahora tendria que ir con Sonic.

Sabia perfectamente donde estaba. Siempre iba al mismo lugar esperando a que yo acudiera a su encuentro.

_**Time, moves slowly while you're gone**_

_**I haven't heard your voice in quite some time**_

_**But I still see your face**_

_**I cannot erase the things you've done**_

_**And all the ways you kept me hangin' on…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parecio? :D Dejenme saber con sus reviews! La proxima semana nos enteraremos que pasara en el encuentro de Amy con Sonic :O Y Les recuerdo que deben botar por la pareja! Hasta ahora va ganando el Shadamy pero creo que tomare en cuentaa el consejo de hacer dos finales que opinan? o.o De igual forma muchas gracias por leerme y por los que me han dejado sus reviews! Me animan a continuar la historia ^^ <strong>


	9. Broken Road II

**Oh! Si he vuelto! Bueno esta es sin duda una de mis canciones favoritas ^_^ Espero que la disfruten! Y como han proclamado tanto el sonamy aqui les dejo una probadita ^^ Muchas gracias a los que me han dejado reviews y han leido la historia!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Broken road II<strong>_

* * *

><p>Divise las instalaciones de aquel parque acuatico en donde nos habiamos visto por primera vez. Es como si el utilizara este lugar para hacer que yo recapacite ;no pasara. En lugar de causarme nostalgia me doy cuenta que esto esta igual que nuestra relasion ; cerrado y sin posibilidades de volver a abrir. Malditasea! Porque tiene que doler tanto.<p>

Amy camino lentamente hasta ver en frente una simulacion de playa. La famosa piscina de olas estaba vacia a ecepcion de el erizo azul que se mantenia recostado en una silla como si tomara un baño de sol. Suspiro pesado y se sento en la silla continua a la de el.

_**Now your gone**_

_**I've moved on**_

_**And I don't feel so sorry**_

_**Can't you see I'm bleeding**_

_**But I won't bleed anymore**_

_**I've held on**_

_**For so long**_

_**But I had to let you go**_

_**At the end of our broken road**_

Sonic se mantenia con sus ojos cerrados pero sabia que ella estaba a su lado. La realidad era que el queria estar solo y no ser encontrado por nadie , incluyendola a ella. Ese era el unico sitio en el que sus amigos menos lo buscarian y ella se suponia que le fuera indiferente y permaneciera con su nuevo novio.

_**I know, it hurts to hear the truth**_

_**Well maybe**_

_**I was never meant to be with you**_

_**And I cannot replace**_

_**The tears of disgrace**_

_**That run for you**_

_**'Cause running from the truth is what you do**_

-Que haces aquí?- Su voz sono apagada pero con un dejo de molestia.

-Todos estan muy preocupados por ti.- A diferencia de el , Amy sonaba consternada y en cierto punto incomoda.

-No tienes un novio al que atender?- Odio…eso era la atmosfera que los rodeaba.

-Sonic , tu sigues siendo mi amigo y me preocupa que estes asi. Porque no puedes aceptar las cosas como lo he hecho yo?

-Tu? Aceptar las cosas? No me hagas reir!- La vio alfin y se sento frente a ella.- Tu solo estas con el por despecho. Quieres que yo sienta lo mismo que te hize sentir.- Suspiro intentando calmarse.

**Now your gone**

**I've moved on**

**And I don't feel so sorry**

**Can't you see I'm bleeding**

**But I won't bleed anymore**

**I've held on**

**For so long**

**But I had to let you go**

**At the end of our broken road**

-Despecho? Jamas tu sentiras lo que yo senti! Tu me traicionaste aun estando conmigo! Te vi hacerlo y lo peor es que te quedaste con ella!- Se paro y comenzo a gritarle con desprecio.- No me hables de dolor Sonic the hedgehog porque tu no tienes idea de lo que fue y ha sido. Y aun asi vengo hasta aquí preocupada por ti!- Le dio la espalda evadiendo su mirada para que no notara las lagrimas que recorrian su rostro ahora.

-Amy…

-No! No me toques! Yo solo quiero estar tranquila! Que no puedes entendes que estoy cansada de sufrir? Llevo meses estancada en este maldito oyo contigo! Y lu odio! Odio lo que siento por ti! Odio amarte cada dia mas y que el dolor no ceda! Que empeore y me haga debil ante ti! Y …

Silencio. Sonic se habia acercado y la habia besado desprevenidamente. La callo de la unica forma que podia y sabia que estaba mal pero no le importaba. No podia seguir escuchandola y lidiando con las ganas de tenerla en sus brazos una vez mas. Ella puso resistencia al principio pero se dejo llevar poco a poco. Agarraba su rostro con ambas manos y limpiaba las gotas amargas de sus ojos mientras se endulzaba con su paladar.

Sus respiraciones se entrecortaron , pero no se separaron. Solto su rostro y la rodeo por la cintura pegandola a el lo mas posible. "Detente." Amy volvio a luchar y dejo de besarlo. Aparto su rostro de la vista del azul y miro al suelo sintiendo sus manos aun sostenerla.

**You were all I've ever known**

**And I cannot replace all these tears of disgrace**

**And I won't bleed for you anymore**

La imagen del azabache vino de golpe a su mente y la hizo sentir culpable. Porque? Ella no estaba realmente con el pero sentia que lo habia traicionado. Empujo a Sonic con molestia y volvio a darle la espalda.

_**Now your gone**_

_**I've moved on**_

_**And I don't feel so sorry**_

_**Can't you see I'm bleeding**_

_**But I won't bleed anymore**_

_**I've held on**_

_**For so long**_

_**But I had to let you go**_

_**At the end of our broken road**_

-Ammes…

-Si deseas estar en mi vida…sera solo como un amigo. De lo contrario no seras bienvenido. Regresa o almenos llama a Tails para que sepa que estas bien.- Comenzo a caminar a la salida dejandolo atrás.

_**And I won't bleed for you anymore**_

_**I've moved on**_

_**And I won't bleed for you anymore**_

_**I'm bleeding but I won't bleed anymore**_

_**I've held on**_

_**For so long**_

_**But I have to let you go**_

_**At the end of our broken road**_

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

-Donde andabas Pinkie?- Scourge llamo su atension al verla entrar a la escuela.-Pink…- Al notar que ella no le respondio se interpuso en su camino sobresaltandola. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y su nariz estaba algo roja.- Quien fue?- Cerro sus manos con fuerza y la vio con ira en sus ojos.

-Scourge…

-Habla.- Su tono se volvio amenazador pero a ella no le afectaba. Sabia que el estaba preocupado por ella.

**-**El esta peor que yo. Creeme.- Sonrio con dulzura buscando que su amigo se relajara pero no paso.

-Amy no puedes seguir dejando que ese imbecil te haga llorar.- Suspiro derrotado abrazandola.

-Ya no volvera a pasar.- Correspondio el abrazo sintiendose aliviada y protegida.

-Mas vale.- Se separo de ella retomando su sonrisa prepotente.- Ahora ve con tu novio antes de que nos termine de matar con su mirada.- Bromeo girando su vista a donde se encontraba Shadow mirando la escena.

Amy no comprendio hasta que siguio los ojos de Scourge y diviso al azabache con su ceño completamente fruncido retando a su amigo con la mirada. Acaso estaba celoso? Sonrio y se despidio de su amigo.

Paro frente a Shadow quien la miraba fijamente y se cruzaba de brazos. -El eso solo un amigo Shad.- Intento explicarse sintiendose intimidada por aquellos ojos por primera vez.

-Lo se.

-Entonces?- Se acerco y coloco sus manos sobre sus brazos. Tuvo que alzar la vista para poder verlo a los ojos.

-Que paso con tu EX?- Enfoco enfasis al referirse a Sonic. La miro a los ojos alfin bajando su rostro.

-Sonic…-La rosada aparto la mirada de aquellos ojos rubi y se recosto de su pecho escuchando los fuertes latidos de su corazon. Aplico algo de fuerza para separar los brazos cruzados de Shadow y poder abrazarlo. Le costo un poco al este resistirse pero luego cedio con un suspiro pesado.

-Continua…- Un gran escalofrio recorrio su espalda al escuchar el mismo tono molesto cerca de su oreja.

-Me beso…- completo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza , esperando la peor reaccion de Shadow sin comprender el porque. Era como si enrealidad estuvieran juntos y ella se sentia en problemas con el. Lo sintio tensarse al escuchar sus palabras y gruñir levemente. Deseaba enfrentar su mirada pero no podia.

-Lo correspondiste?

Amy abrio sus ojos al escuchar aquella interrogante. Era ella ahora quien estaba tensa. Se alejo de el y con un poco de valor lo miro a los ojos. Se podia apreciar facilmente la culpa en sus ojos.

Shadow comprendio su respuesta y mas que molestarse mas , se sintio desilicionado. Nego con la cabeza apartando la mirada , le dio la espalda y se marcho.

-Espera!- Paro de golpe al sentir como ella lo abrazaba por la espalda. Su mirada se volvio fria , suspiro con molesta tomando los brazos de ella para romper el abrazo , pero al sentir que ella ponia resistencia la solto.- Lo siento! Te juro que lo siento!

Sus disculpas lo desconcertaron e hicieron sentir culpable. Sintio como su espalda se humedecia por sus lagrimas y los quejidos de ella al llorar le hicieron daño.

-Basta!- Se volteo bruscamente y la tomo de los brazos. Amy bajo la mirada ignorando el dolor en sus muñecas. -Mirame.- Subio levemente su rostro y lo vio a los ojos aun liberando dolor por sus lagrimares.- Que sentiste?

Otra vez aquella pregunta. Se sintio desorientada por un instante y lo miro confundida. Porque el queria saber aquello? Es mas. Ella no se habia preocupado por lo que le hizo sentir. Solo le preocupaba Shadow. Y ahora ella se hacia una nueva pregunta : Porque?

-Senti muchas cosas…-Susurro debilmente intentando liberarse de su agarre.

-Nombralas.- La libero al percatarse de que la lastimaba pero no se alejo de ella.

-Felicidad…deseo…amor…tristeza…molestia…enojo…ira…odio…angustia…culpa…- Las enumero una por una en el orden en que las sintio y luego lo miro confundida.

-Culpa?- Ese ultimo sentimiento lo confundio , borrando toda señal de indiferencia y frialdad.

-Si. Culpa porque sentia que te estaba traicionando. Por eso rompi aquel beso rapidamente! Pero ahora que lo mencionas de esa forma es que me dio cuenta de que es absurdo. Tu y yo no somos nada alfin y al cabo! Pero igual y estoy aquí parada intentando disculparme y con temor de perder algo que no existe! Dandote explicaciones cuando pude evitarme todo esto y no decirte lo que paso! Pero decidi ser sincera contigo…- Su tono se elevo mientras era ella quien se molestaba ahora y lo miraba con ira en sus ojos.

Shadow permanecio en silencio asimilando todo lo que ella decia. Aunque le molestara admitirlo ella tenia razon. El no tenia derecho de molestarse y mucho menos tratarla de aquella manera. Se maldijo en su adentros por dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Y lo pero era que a pesar de todo era ella quien le pedia perdon. La vio girar en sus pasos y correr lejos de el ; dejandolo solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mmm celos :) jjajajaja bueno espero que a los amantes del sonamy les gustata la escena de ambos aunque no terminara muy bien que digamos! Ahora que Sonic piensa que Shadow a ganado la apuesta , se rendira con Amy? Sonic se enterara pronto de que su relasion es una falsa? D: Si desean saberlo esten al pendiente porque ahora es que este trio comienza a dar color a la historia ^^ Dejen sus reviews si les gusto! <strong>_


End file.
